A Debt to Pay
by JasterMereel247
Summary: After the fall of the Empire, and rise of the New Republic, tension brews underneath the peace and security of the new order. Will this long awaited reunion still the troubled waters? Or will it give rise to a whole new set of woes?
1. Chapter 1

((This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, so please review and do not be afraid to provide helpful critique...The Boba Fett and his history that is represented is the one prior to the Star Wars canon being changed...He is not a clone! nor is his father Jango! Flashbacks are in italics.))

_"Blast it!" she muttered under her breath as she peeled the goggles from her face. "That's the third time I had to take these off to defog these darn things." she said as she turned to Boba Fett, who was perched beside her silently observing a small Lambda class shuttle a couple hundred yards below them._

_After wiping the condensation from her lenses, she slipped the goggles over her head, allowing them to rest on her forehead. "I wonder why they had to pick such a humid system?" she wondered aloud as she resumed observing the shuttle. Admittedly the planet Thyferra was incredibly humid, which caused their stakeout to almost become unbearable. She again turned to Boba, who remained motionless, her cropped white hair dripping with sweat._

_"How can you wear all that armor?". No answer. "Are you even alive in there?" Still no answer. Shaking her head and sighing in frustration "So you're not talking to me now?"_

_Boba turned the gaze of his T-visor to her, allowing her to see her reflection, his voice flat through the external comm., "you talk enough for the both of us."_

_Her eyes narrowed as she began to open her mouth to vocalize that she was offended, but before she could do so, Fett's mic cut her off. "He's here.." She immediately pulled down here goggles to zoom in on an Imperial officer emerging from the jungle below and approach the shuttle. From their vantage point they could clearly see four humanoids not including the Imperial officer, one Gotal, two Niktos, and one Twi'lek. From their appearance they seemed to be your average run of the mill smugglers, however, she wondered what business they had in dealing with Imperial. Her thoughts quickly diverted back to the mission. Whatever the situation was, her instructions were incredibly clear, to not let that ship take off. Those instructions were quickly reiterated by Fett, as he stood to his feet, and looked down at her "Cover the cockpit, if anyone thinks about flying the ship, blast them..." and with that said, his jet pack rocketed to life and launched into the air to descend upon the targets. Amidst the plume of dust and smoke, she grabbed her over-sized Blastech sniper rifle and trained the targeting reticule on the forward view port of the shuttle._

_As the five exchanged greetings, the Imperial withdrew a small box from the pocket of his uniform. Just as he was getting ready to hand the box o the Twi'lek, Fett descended among them. Fett's sudden and dramatic appearance caused them all to scatter, some to grab their weapons, others to find escape from the jet pack's exhaust. The cloud of dust caused by Fett's landing did nothing to lesson the chaos that ensued. Blaster bolts from the smugglers weapons flew wildly into the air, unable to land a hit on the armor clad bounty hunter.. However for Boba Fett, the images of his targets were clearly displayed within his helmet. He easily brought down the Gotal and one of the Nikto. The other Nikto, Fett was able to unleash a searing bolt into his back as he attempted to scramble to his feet. The Twi'lek and the officer ran in opposite directions. The one to his ship, the other toward the jungle. Boba raised his wrist gauntlet and fired a laser into the Imperial's back, sending him spinning into the ground. Fett turned to pursue the Twi'lek just as he entered the cockpit of the shuttle. Suddenly a long red streak from a precision rifle shot through the air, shattering the cockpit window and left the Twi'lek slumped over the command console._

_Boba Fett looked to the position of the shot and nodded in approval. He then turned to the fallen officer, kicking him with his boot to make sure he was dead. Crouching down, Fett began patting down the dead body to find the metal box. After locating the small container, Boba began to examine it closely, running his fingers along its edges._

_While Boba Fett continued to study the item, a flurry of blaster beams emerged from inside the shuttle, impacting the ground dangerously close to Fett. He turned quickly to see the gangly appearance of a sixth crew member who was hidden within the shuttle during the whole skirmish. The Nikto rushed toward Boba wielding a blaster pistol, suddenly the noise of rifle rang through the air. Immediately the reptilian smuggler stopped, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward into the dirt, the lethal wound between his shoulders still smoking._

_"Get down here and bring the charges." Fett's voice commanded through her comlink. "Not even a thank you..." she grumbled as she slung the sniper rifle over her shoulder and grabbed the satchel full of explosives, making her way down to Boba Fett's position._

_The shuttle exploded violently leaving unrecognizable charred remains and debris. They both watched the destruction below from the cockpit of Slave I. Boba Fett curled his gloved hand around the ship's controls, turning the hovering spacecraft away from the wreckage, just as another explosion thundered behind them._

_"A little bit of an over-kill, don't you say Fett?" she chimed from behind Fett's captain chair. Fett turned slightly, speaking coolly over his shoulder, "The client did say to leaving nothing behind..."_

_As the ship broke from free of the planet's gravitation pull and they entered open space, she unfastened her safety harness and kicked her boots up to rest. Reclining a bit in her seat, she placed her hands behind her head and shot a look toward the back of Fett's seat. "So what was in the box?" she asked. Fett paused for a moment and answered, the tone of his comm. even, "I don't know, it was destroyed in the explosion..."_

_Immediately she flung forward in her seat, her heavy combat boots slamming against the cold floor of the cockpit, her tone accusatory, "Oh come on Boba!, that is a load of bull! I just saved your life and you are going to feed me that garbage? You owe me big time..."_

_Boba Fett slowly spun his chair around to face her, his armor clad visage stoic and his voice eerily mechanical, "I never forget my debts Dasani, you'll receive what is owed and you can be sure of that."_

************************************************************************ It had been close to a decade since they last spoke and many things had happened. The fall of an Empire, the rise of a New Republic and the advancement of an initiative to fund and sustain the Republic, to which Dasani was a key to it's success, least on Dagobah anyway.

Toward the later part of the Empire, several scientists were contracted to develop the Empire's new super weapon, code named "End Game". This insidious endeavor was to rival the already powerful and incredibly destructive Death Star and be used in the Emperor's sick xenophobic exploits. The "End Game" project was to design and create massive machines called world engines to de-terraform planet surfaces to render them completely uninhabitable. However when these scientists were assassinated during the fall of the Galactic Empire, the Rebellion (now New Republic) had attained the weapon plans and handed them over to their own scientists, namely the Mon Cals. Their intention was to reverse the weapon's destructive nature so that instead of rendering a planet unable to sustain life, it would make the planet habitable, and stimulate economic growth through farming, tourism, and mining.

Dagobah was the first planet to implement this new strategy. Large portions of the planet's swamps were drained by the heavy machinery, and were replaced by lush farmland, crystal clear lakes and several promising sites to excavate and mine.

With the world engines success, many of the galaxy's top corporations flocked to Dagobah to capitalize on the planet's untouched resources as well as Republic's incentives, including Kuat Drive Yards.

Dasani leaned forward in her chair, her hands forming a pyramid on the mirrored surface of her black desk. She furrowed her brow in response to a gnawing tension headache, being the Economic Chairperson and a Republic Representative of one the fastest growing economies in the entire galaxy was no easy task. She was in constant communication with corporate heads as well as senate officials, and was called regularly to act as liaison between the two. In addition, she was charged to oversee that Republic labor laws were enforced and the borders of corporation territories maintained. And if that wasn't enough, she had to provide positive public relations to dispel any rumors that the world engines were doing irreparable damage to the planet's ecosystem.

However her biggest concern was her own survival. Of course she had been in life or death situations before but never when the stakes were so high. It wasn't just her life that was at stake but the Republic and it's ideals. But when it comes to billions of credits, people are quick to forfeit ideals and dispose of any who stand in their way no matter how "important" they are.

She reached over to the communication console on her desk, "Leeta, I am expecting some one. When he arrives, please send him directly to my office." The pleasant voice on the other end, confirmed the request and responded "should I reschedule your meeting with Thyrin from KDY?"

Dasani let out an audible groan, this was the second time she had to reschedule with KDY and though Thyrin was an amiable fellow, she knew that she would have to make it up to him. "Yes Leeta you will, in fact, I want my entire schedule cleared for today. Tell them, I am feeling under the weather or something...". Leeta chuckled through the speaker, "I will take care of it, Mistress."

Dasani breathed a loud sigh of relief, as she leaned back in her chair, Leeta was definitely one of her most trusted employees and in the past months had really come to rely on her. Dasani swiveled her chair around to observe through the large window behind her desk, the sprawling settlement below.

She remained silent as she watched, somewhat disturbed that she had to resort to an outside contractor to aide in her personal security. Yet she would be dishonest if she said she was unhappy with who got the job. After contacting the Bounty Hunters Guild, and various security contractors that littered the Holonet, she was extremely surprised that he decided to respond and take the contract.

She closed her golden eyes, and her soft pink lips curved upward in a faint smile as she began to reminisce.

She didn't get far until the door was of her office hissed open and the familiar sounds of shifting plates of armor, jostling of equipment, and the confident strides were heard.

"Welcome Boba Fett..." she opened her eyes, her words slow and deliberate "I have some work for you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dasani spun her chair around to face Boba Fett. As her golden eyes met with the emotionless gaze of the view plate of his helmet, a soft gasp escaped from her lips. It had been many years since she had looked upon his armored visage and the sight of him standing there was a bit unnerving. She studied him for a moment, her amber eyes moving over his equipment. There was something different about Fett. Sure, his armor was significantly more weathered than the last time she saw it but the way he stood is what revealed the change. Dasani was always so good at reading the smallest detail about a person body language and was able perceive things at near Jedi-like accuracy. It was this that helped her excel in the political area. However, Dasani could tell by Boba's posture that the years had been difficult for this hunter, he seemed to have a faint weariness about him. Although she sensed this from Boba it did nothing to lessen the effect of his intimating presence on her.

She pushed her chair back and stood, running her fingertips along the surface of her desk. Making her around the desk, she stopped in front of Fett. The years had significantly changed her as well and Boba took notice from underneath his helmet. The woman that stood before him was no longer the rough and lethal mercenary he'd remembered rather she appeared more refined, stately and elegant. Dasani was dressed in the typical attire of a high ranking official. Her long dark robes hid the feminine curves of her body and made her somewhat look imposing. However her hair softened that look, with its pale color and it's length revealing a natural wave, with it's end coming to the middle of her back. It was definitely a change from her cropped hair style, however Boba Fett silently appreciated the way her hair looked now.

"60,000 initial deposit then a monthly allowance of 5000 for the duration of your contract...additionally any expenditures such as fuel, ammunition, or equipment repairs will be provided upon the authorization of a Republic official, namely me..." she said as she picked up a data pad, powering it on and handed it to Fett. "Of course the length of this contract is determined by you, meaning if you have a more profitable venture you are free to leave no questions asked."

Boba thumbed over the device, it's illuminated screen reflecting in his visor. After looking over the particulars of the job and giving the authorization to accept the initial deposit, he handed the data pad back to Dasani.

Boba Fett finally spoke, the tone of his voice rough through his external comm. "That's a substantial amount of credits for just personal security."

Dasani turned and placed the data pad on the desk. Looking back at Boba Fett, a thin brow arched and her lips curled into a smirk, "What Fett? Don't think I'm worth it?"

Boba Fett remained silent as Dasani, leaned against the desk. She ran a hand through her hair as she let out a heavy sigh. "The truth is Boba, the Republic is unaware that I have resorted to hiring outside k."

"Don't you think they are going to notice all those missing credits?" Boba Fett said flatly.

"Boba..." Dasani said grinning "I work in government and I know how to siphon funds and cover my tracks when necessary." Her expression turned serious. "But I really do need your help...the threats on my life and the stabilization of this planet warrant the aid of a man with your expertise. And besides..." she pushed herself from the desk and approached Fett, her voice low "sometimes the ends justify the means, am I right?"

Boba Fett stiffened under his armor slightly seeing Dasani move closer to him. As she stopped in front of him, she tilted her face upward to look into Boba Fett's T shaped visor.

"I do really need you..."her voice a whisper as she leaned in close, laying a hand on his worn breastplate.

Fett's gloved hand reached to grasp Dasani's. Her fingers felt so fragile within his grip as he pulled her hand away, his voice incredibly cold "I'll do my job so you can do yours..."

* * *

A shrill cry pierced the empty room then followed by a throaty groan. She always loved when her master arrived unexpectedly and in need of her services. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt him slide deeper into her body, accepting his relentless thrusts. She clenched around him firmly as she climaxed, the feeling only intensified and became increasingly sweeter when a hand gripped her lekku and began to pull and fondle it roughly. She lay motionless on the tabletop for a moment catching her breath, her olive green skin dotted with beads of perspiration. She could tell that her Master meant business when he decided to call and she winced, crying softly at the sensation of suddenly being empty.

"Clean me..." a stern voice commanded.

"Yes, Master." she managed to breathe out as she pried her damp skin from the table. Sinking to her knees and assuming the position, she buried her face between his thighs, the smell of their union filling her nostrils and sending shivers of want down her back. A hand returned to stroking her lekku, causing her to moan softly as she continued to work.

A loud wet pop escaped her lips as her Master stepped back to refasten his pants. "That is good enough, an adequate job..." He reached down to gently pat her cheeks approvingly "I have to go take care of some business, be ready when I send for you this evening."

Her eyes brightened with joy and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Master, I will always be prepared."

"Always a good slave..." he gave her head tail a final loving stroke and turned to leave.

As she sat alone in the room, her body dripping from her recent encounter. Leeta grinned to herself thinking that Master Thyrin always took such good care of her and was eager to please him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thyrin burst into Dasani's office and Boba turned around to see a well dressed aristocrat approach Dasani, bowing lowly. Fett stepped back to silently monitor the situation.  
"My sincerest apologies for the dramatic intrusion, Dasani..." Thyrin said as he rose, his dark eyes meeting with hers. "You weren't responding to my communications and I thought..."

"You thought what?" Dasani cut him off sharply, her tone menacing. "You thought by barging in unannounced that somehow KDY's drilling approvals would magically happen..." she stepped to him, jamming a finger into his chest causing him to stumble back slightly "well understand this Thyrin, on my docket I have dozens of corporations that are requesting resource approvals and like them, you will have to wait your turn!"

She turned quickly to comm Leeta, "Leeta, I thought I was clear I wanted to meet with no one except my security contractor...no meeting, none! Scheduled..." she narrowed her eyes at Thyrin "or unscheduled..."

Leeta's shaky voice responded "I am sorry Mistress, he just came..." Dasani silenced her communication and turned to Thyrin, her expression annoyed.

Thyrin cleared his throat, his dark complexion flushed with frustration. "a thousand apologies, but KDY is backing me against the wall...I am at loss at what to say to my superiors."

"On this planet, Thyrin, I am the superior." Dasani retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Her last comment had caught him off guard and he struggled to gain his composure. "Well..." he huffed as he straightened the front of his shirt. "We shall soon see, when KDY informs..."

Boba Fett's voice amp pierced the air, it's tone low and dangerous. "It is time for you to go..."

Thyrin turned to look at Fett, lifting his nose at him dismissively and turned to Dasani. "If you think you can intimidate me with your new found muscle, you're wrong." Looking back at Fett, Thyrin smirked "I am shocked that you would ever associate with this bounty hunter scum, Dasani..."

Boba Fett raised his weapon slowly toward Thryin, his gloved hand poised on the weapon's trigger. Thyrin's eyes grew wide seeing the weapon raised. Knowing the hunter's merciless reputation, he begin to step backwards slowly. He smiled timidly towards them, "we will talk about this when it is more convenient. KDY will remain patient, I assure you Dasani." He stumbled as he turned, making a hasty exit.

Dasani sauntered up next to Fett, grinning. "I have always known that you're the best...you're going to do extremely well here."

Boba Fett lowered his weapon, cradling it in his arms, he turned his helmet to look down at Dasani. "I have a reputation for doing a job well..."

Dasani chuckled as she playfully slapped his shoulder bell, "what an understatement...anyway let's go somewhere, where we know we won't be interrupted."

Thyrin met up with his protocol droid down the hall, his demeanor calm and collected. "Inform the Director that Dasani's hired help is none other than Boba Fett and that I recommend we move forward more quickly than originally planned."

They passed by the front desk, and Thyrin smiled warmly. "Thank you Leeta..."

"You're welcome Sir." the Twi'Lek responded.

* * *

As Dasani and Boba were making their way to the awaiting speeder, a warm wind blew through the air, causing Boba Fett's tattered cape to billow behind him. Dasani moved strands of her hair away from her face, her eyes resting upon Fett. As far back as she could remember, she had always admired the way he moved, so fully aware of the environment, acting as if every movement, whether it be a step, or the turn of his helmet had a calculated purpose. It was Boba, who really taught her to be observent of her surroundings. Even as siblings on Concord Dawn, she did her best to learn from Fett and imitate him to a certain a degree.

They both entered the speeder and Dasani gave the instructions to the driver. The speeders engines lifted the vessel from the ground and they made their way through streets of the settlement.

"Concord Dawn..." Dasani said quietly to herself as she watched the structures and and the inhabitants whizz by them. She then turned to look at Fett who was facing forward, very still. Her eyes moved over the features of his helmet, as her mind began to remember their secret history...


	4. Chapter 4

She dived behind the durasteel hull of a wrecked speeder, through a volley of blaster bolts to Fett position. She crouched low, her resting against the blackened debris, the continuous impact of the enemy's heavy repeater cannon reverberated through the steel and into her back. After checking her rifle, she looked over to Fett, who was right beside her, laying down suppressive fire.  
"You could use those, you know..." She yelled through her helmet's voice amp, commenting on the detonators attached to Fett's utility belt.

"I am saving them." Boba said as he crouched for cover.  
"For what?!" the tinted visor and expressionless face plate of her Journeyman Protector's helmet hid her astonishment.

Slamming another gas cartridge into his rifle, he turned his own helmeted gaze to her, "shock and awe...cover me."

Before she could respond, the fringe of his Journeyman's crimson waist sash slipped behind the speeder's hull. She rose to see Boba making his way toward the enemy cannon. For being as heavily armored as he was, he was incredibly agile, juking and dodging enemy fire and leaping over obstacles that littered the battlefield.

Dasani ducked behind the hull to reload after unleashing multiple bursts of covering fire. Suddenly she head a loud whistle followed by a huge explosion then chunks of earth raining down on her. Immediately she scrambled to her feet to see Boba Fett's last position clouded in smoke and dust. Her heart pounded and she swallowed hard, fearing the worst had happened to Boba. However, as she peered through the smoke and settling dust she was able to see the Journeyman Protector still on his feet, charging to toward the enemy.

Boba sprang over the enemy's duracrete barricade to engage on the cannon's firing crew. The element of surprise aided greatly as Fett came upon them. Firing his blaster, he was able to take down the cannon's spotter and loader. As both bodies were dropping to ground, Boba reached for the gunner, ripping him from the cannon and sending him sprawling to ground. Fett ended him quickly before taking control of the cannon. Swiveling the weapon to the left and to the right, he fired upon the second and the third gun. Hitting both their weapon caches, the cannons erupted in fiery explosions, destroyed and their crews along with them.

Boba climbed away from the weapon and sat down. Pulling a holocom from his belt, he contacted the field commander.

"This is JP1948, Cannons are destroyed and position is secure...awaiting further orders."

The holocom displayed the image Commander Talus, outfitted in similar battle armor, though instead of a sash, he wore a short cape signifying his rank as an officer.

"Good work, hold your position till reinforcements arrive, be advised we have two friendly squads approaching your six...you will receive orders then, Commander Talus out ."

"Yes sir" Boba Fett said right before the transmission ended. He put away the communicator and took a deep breath, causing his chest plate to heave. The air inside his helmet was stifling and the combination of smoke from the battle and Concord Dawn's arid and dusty wind did nothing to improve it.

Dasani jumped over the barrier and slid down beside Fett.

"You're insane and reckless...you could've been killed." she said as she settled next to him.

Boba turned his helmet to her slightly, his voice cool through the voice amp, "I wasn't killed and I got the job done, mission complete...and besides you would have done the same..."

"That's beside the point, and by the way your injured..." she said matter-of-factly as looked to a large piece of shrapnel protruding from Fett's leg as well as the open wound on his right shoulder.

Fett attempted to stand to his feet but was abruptly prevent by Dasani's gloved hand shoving him back down, causing Fett to muffle a painful groan.

"Don't you dare move Fett...I am calling for a medic." Dasani commanded as she raised her gauntlet to her helmet. "This is JP1977, requesting medical attention...we got JP1948 down and in need of a hero's welcome. You copy, Doc?"

The medic acknowledged and Dasani turned back to Boba. "You know you're an idiot but I still love you..." and with that she pulled an Bacta syringe from her belt and injected Boba.

Back at the medic station, Boba lay unconscious outstretched on a cot. The medical droid diligently secured fresh bandages and monitored Fett's progress before exiting the Boba's tent, passing Dasani who standing near the entrance.

She walked quietly to Fett's bedside, watching him sleep. Her golden eyes moved over his body, surveying the wounds he received. It was difficult for her to process the thought of how close she came to losing him, but in war everyone is bound to lose something or someone.

As she silently studied him, her eyes moved to his face. She smiled softly at his blonde hair which was cut a little longer than regulation and gave him somewhat of a rebellious appearance which was only highlighted by his refusal to remain clean shaven.

Dasani reached out a hand, tracing her fingertip along Fett's jaw, feeling the roughness of his stubble. She couldn't remember a time where she had the opportunity to watch Fett like this. Of course she watched Boba sleep hundreds of times, but even in his sleep he was never approachable as he was now.

Her eyes took a moment to admire his rough features before her fingers moved over his bare chest towards the bandage on his shoulder. By some standards, Boba was fairly lean, not possessing a massive chest and extremely broad shoulders as popular in many of the vid screenings throughout the galaxy. However, he was incredibly strong, stronger than most, and Dasani knew this to be true even if his build didn't quite reflect it's strength.

She gently traced the bandage before moving her hand down his chest to skim over his ribs. His chest raised to meet her hand and she placed her palm fully against him. His skin was so warm against her palm, and she delighted to feel him breathe, thankful that he survived.

Moving her hand further, her fingers ran over his stomach this time causing him to stir which immediately startled Dasani and she quickly removed her hand. Dasani's eyes watched his expression to see if he would waken before cautiously returning her fingers to mapping over his stomach. She smirked to herself while the tip of her finger circled his navel, curious to see if Fett was ticklish.

She ran her fingertips along the waist of his standard issue briefs then toward the bandage on his thigh. She could tell by level of wrapping that this was a severe injury and she was careful not to disturb it.  
She looked up at Fett as the flat of her hand started to run up his inner thigh. She couldn't discern whether it was curiosity or desire to handle what she had almost lost that was driving her hand to explore but it whatever it was Dasani was savoring the moment.

Suddenly a hand gripped hers, snatching her back to reality. She recognized the intensity of the grip and horrified, her eyes flew to Fett's face.

Fett's grey eyes narrowed as he began to sit up, still holding her hand.

"Boba...I am sorry, don't get up..." Dasani managed to squeak out, trying to pull her hand away.

"Couldn't resist could you, Dasani?" Fett said as he sat upright.

Dasani was mortified, wondering if he knew what was going inside of her before he woke.

Boba threw her hand aside and growled, "Why do you always have bother me while I am sleeping...figured you'd grown out of it by now."

Dasani laughed nervously, her cheeks bright red as she rubbed her hand still aching from Fett's grip. "Old habits die hard."


	5. Chapter 5

"Twins!" a loud voice exclaimed.

"Twins..." Dasani muttered under her breath, she hated that nickname. Even though Dasani and Fett served in the same unit, they were nothing alike nor were they born at the same time. However the reason many in the Protectors called them the "twins" is that they had an incredible working relationship as siblings, seeming at times to communicate without even speaking to one another. Additionally their reputation for ruthlessness and combat precision had spread through the ranks refuting any concerns about them serving together. Even though the nickname made her cringe, she kept that opinion to herself and snapped to attention.

An older man dressed in worn battle armor entered Fett's tent. He raised a hand gesturing to them both as he approached them, "at ease..."

Cmdr. Talus stopped at foot of Boba's cot, restings his hands behind his back as he smiled warmly at the two.  
"Good news, I just authorized an increase of your Bacta infusions so you will be back in the field in no time and ready for immediate deployment."

Dasani's face couldn't help revealing her disappointment at the news. Talus was able to read her face and nodded his head in an understanding gesture.

"Look, I know you two have just been through hell but your actions on the field have shown that you're perfect for an upcoming assignment."

"What's the mission, sir?" Boba asked, while motioning to Dasani to keep quiet.

Talus, reached up to rub his chin as he spoke "We have been informed that a company of Storm troopers are pinned down, unable to take an insurgent supply depot...we need your squad to drop behind enemy lines and take the depot, alleviating pressure from the troopers."

"Take it and hold..." Boba said slowly, and thoughtfully.

"Exactly, take it and hold..." Talus said with a confident smile.

"Shall I hold, Ma'am?" the driver asked.

Dasani shook her head to clear her thoughts as her mind came back to the present, "Pardon?"

"Jedi Master Keelan is requesting your presence at the Temple. Shall I hold?"

"No, go ahead and send confirmation." Dasani replied as she settled back into her seat, rubbing her temples. She and the Jedi Temple have had long history together. From the time she first arrived on the planet prior to it's reterraformation to now, her dealings with the Temple had always been cordial.

Commissioned by Jedi Master Skywalker as a memorial to honor Master Yoda, the Temple had been incredibly significant to Dagobahs modern history. It's establishment provided the first permanent structure on it's surface and gave the region a place of centralized control.

At one time, along with Dasani, Fett was one of the temple's strongest supporters even going so far as to provide leadership and training to the temple's developing security detail. In fact so much of their time was devoted to it's assistance, that the ruling council gave Boba Fett an honorary promotion to General and appointed Dasani as Chief Emissary for their work and aid in Dagobah's campaign in providing a secure waypoint into the Outer Rim.

However time changes things and as the temple grew so did men's egos, and Fett's support for the once honorable institution waned, prompting his departure to focus on more profitable adventures.  
Dasani, likewise, parted ways with the Temple a little after Fett. Though she tried to reunify the fractured leadership, it was a fruitless endeavor and she moved to involve herself deeply within the galactic core politics.

It wasn't very long after their departure that the Temple began to restructure by recruiting Jedi Masters to aid in it's reformation. Jedi Master Keelan was one of those Masters.  
Keelan greeted them as they got out of speeder. Bowing to them both, he motioned with his hand for them walk with him along Temple's garden path.

"Dasani..." he said as he tucked his hands into his dark brown Jedi robe. "I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me on such short notice."

Dasani smiled as she walked by Keelan's side, "The New Republic's strength is built on a mutual trust and vision shared by the Jedi, it is never an inconvenience to meet you Master Jedi."

Keelan nodded slowly while they walked along the path. He was taller than most Jedi and his long silver hair was tied in a traditional topknot, allowing a few wild strands to hang about his face. He stopped, grasping a nearby tree branch to examine it closely.

"No blossoms..." he said sadly as he released the branch. His brilliant blue eyes looked about, surveying the rest of the trees that were closest to them. "The trees...they feel the unbalance..." Keelan whispered to himself before turning around to address Dasani.

"Dasani, I have to inform you that the council is concerned at the growing alliance between Republic officials and the Corporate sector on Dagobah...They for see that this union could be very schismatic between the Jedi and the New Republic in their shared goal for peace and balance in the galaxy."

Dasani, arched a brow at the Jedi as all three of them continued walking .

"I understand your concern Master Keelan, but I am confident that our alliance with you will remain strong. And besides I have always been an advocate of working closely with the Jedi in all matters concerning the Republic."

Keelan nodded in agreement, and laid a hand on her shoulder, his brow furrowed in concern. "I just worry about you, my old friend."

Boba stiffened under his armor, seeing Keelan's hand on Dasani. By sheer natural reaction, his gloved hand tightened around the grip of his weapon.

Sensing Fett's reaction, he lowered his hand and looked to Boba, his tone warm and sincere "And what say you, General? Do you think the council has cause for concern?"  
Boba Fett pivoted his helmet toward Keelan, his grip on his blaster relenting slightly. "I don't get paid to think..."

Keelan let out a hearty laugh. "A man of few words, the Temple's records were true about you."

Just then a young Padawan ran up to them, bowed respectfully and whispered to Keelan. Keelan turned to Dasani and Fett and bowed low.

"My apologies to you both, but I must attend to a Temple matter. May the force be with you..." As Keelan turned to leave with the young Padawan, he spoke over his shoulder to Boba, "Welcome back General."

Dasani looked to Fett, smirking "Shall we continue our walk, General Fett?"

As they walked through the Temple grounds, they came upon a large recreation pool, it's surface glistening in the sun light. Finding a bench, Dasani sat down, adjusting her robes and folded her hands neatly into her lap.

Dasani looked up at Fett, "Why don't you sit down?"

"I prefer to stand." Boba said as he moved to stand by her side, carrying his rifle in his arms.

"We have a lot of memories here." Dasani said aloud as if she was speaking to herself. Her eyes watched as the soft breeze moved over the surface of the water and she chuckled, "I often wonder why we ever decided to come to this forsaken planet..."

Boba stood silent, listening to Dasani continue speak. "Two of most unlikely individuals to ever settle down, did settle and helped build this Temple."

"Who says I settled down?" Fett remarked.

"I say getting married qualifies as settling down, Boba."

"You did too, Dasani."

Dasani lowered her eyes, looking at her fingernails. "Yes I did, and that night changed our lives forever..." She looked up to the water, softly biting her bottom lip as she recalled the events that night.

Boba's hand on her shoulder prevented her from remembering too much, she tilted her head upward to see her reflection in his T-visor.

"As much as it is nice to stroll down memory lane...I am here for business. We need to get going."

Dasani's heart sank a little upon hearing his voice amp's frigid tone and she brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"You're right it is beginning to get late." She stood, brushing her robes off. "let's go."

Boba Fett lowered his helmet in a slight bow, agreeing with Dasani and off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

"If I'm going to be safe, I am going to have to sleep with you." She said after dismissing the speeder.

A loaded statement, indeed, however Boba understood what she meant and they both entered the docking bay.

Slave One sat lifeless in the center of the docking bay, it's cockpit darkened. As Dasani followed Fett, she thought the impressive vessel looked like a slumbering giant that would awaken at the slightest sound and unleash it's deadly fury.

Boba lifted a gloved hand to the side of his helmet, bringing Slave One to life. Dasani could see the lights of the consoles flicker, illuminating the cockpit as well as hum of servos throughout the ship.

As cargo hold's hatch sealed shut behind them, Boba began putting away his weaponry in the nearby storage lockers while Dasani took a moment to soak in her surroundings. The interior of Slave One was just how she remembered it, the smell and the sounds filled her senses and brought back a flood of memories of their many adventures together.

Dasani followed Fett down the ship's corridor and passed by an open storage cabinet. Peeking inside, she saw an object that was strikingly familiar. Reaching to hold it, her thumb ran over the embroidered sergeant insignia.

"You coming?" Fett's voice commanded down the hall.

Startled, Dasani put the Journeyman ranking sash away and closed the cabinet. "Coming..." she called as she made her toward Boba.

* * *

"Great, we have an officer and a woman on board, now we know this mission is doomed." JP2940 said quietly to another Journeyman as Boba and Dasani boarded to troop transport.

Another Journeyman slapped JP2940 upside the helmet. "Don't you know who that is? That's the "Twins"".

Being the last to board, Boba and Dasani stood with their backs towards the small tactical squadron and faced the transport's door. The transport's throaty engines fired to life, lifting the ship into the air and the squad gripped the hanging straps as they made their ascent into the night sky.

They neared the battlefield and from their vantage point they could view stalemate below. The ground under them was lit up by a flurry of green and orange streaks of blaster fire and Boba could clearly see the difficulty the Imperials were having against a well entrenched enemy. It was a strategic error, Fett thought to himself, that Empire would think that throwing a bunch of bodies at target like this would equal success. He shook his head and looked to his weapon. Dasani too, observed the Empire's blunder and shook her head at the sight of an exploding walker. The transport rumbled through the air, bouncing heavily amidst the flak coming from the anti aircraft guns, and it made Dasani wish she on the surface and away from this flying death trap. However being on the ground working with Storm troopers wasn't any safer. She had always hated working with the "Imps", they were extremely arrogant and totally oblivious to their surroundings which attributed to their rate of casualties. Needless to say, any Journeyman who was deployed with Imps had two battles to fight, the one against the enemy and the other, against being killed by the Storm trooper's incompetence.

It troubled Dasani, that more of these missions were occurring. Initially, the Journeymen were deployed as a separate entity with it's own goals, yet as of late they seemed like another arm of the Empire. She knew it bothered Fett too. In fact this entire conflict disturbed them both. They knew of the Empire and it's on going conflicts with the growing insurgency, but not like this, not here.

Boba turned to the pilot and gave him a command and the transport banked left, drawing them away from the main battle and toward their destination. Boba turned to Dasani and she nodded before commanding the squad to attention.

Boba Fett turned around to address them, while mortars exploded in the air behind him."Alright Journeymen..." Boba's voice shouted from his helmet's comm. "Our job is simple, take the supply depot and hold it till the Imps breakthrough...that means we eliminate all hostiles. No one gets in and no one gets out unless we say, understood?" The entire squad responded with a "yes sir!" as the transport descended and hovered above ground, some distance from the depots rear entrance.

The Protectors hopped out of the transport and sprinted to a near ridge, overlooking the depot. From there they could see the rear entrance with a landing pad adjacent to it.

A Journeyman closest to Fett, pointed to a Corellian freighter coming in for a landing. Even from their distance, Boba could tell by it's markings it was a smuggler's vessel.  
"Well, this complicates things." Dasani thought. Boba turned to them, whispering "Nobody fires till I do...", and he signaled them to descend silently upon the depot in the dark.

Per the plan, Boba shot first, killing the emerging smugglers and the rest of Journeymen followed suit, blasting the insurgents as they exited the depot and prevented them from closing door.

"Check that ship!" Boba ordered before two, ran into ship while he and the others made their way into the supply depot. They broke off into separate teams, and moved silently to eliminate the remaining insurgents.

As Boba and Dasani made their way deeper, Boba was surprised to see the lack of man power in defending the depot. They cleared room after room until they finally entered the control room. Dasani immediately found the command console, and began working on jamming the depot's signal and communicating to command that the base was under friendly control.

As the last target was put down, the squad regrouped and made their way toward the main entrance. They arrived just as the main doors slide open and a contingent of troopers marched in, lead by a grey uniformed officer.

"Sergeant, tell your men to vacate the premises. It is now under Imperial control. You're no longer needed. Dismissed."

It took every ounce of restraint for Boba not to send the butt of rifle into the officer's nose. But he gave a nod and filed his squad past the Imperial troops toward an awaiting transport.

* * *

Dasani lay on Fett's bunk wide awake. Although the cabin on Slave One was comfortable for being so spartan, it was the silence that was keeping her up. She sat up on her elbows to look at Boba who running through maintenance checks.

"Are you ever going to take your helmet off?"

"I make it a policy never to remove infront of my employer."

"Well if your wife was here..." Dasani trailed off, goading Fett to respond. However, Boba remained silent continuing to cycle through various data screens.

She let out an exasperated sigh and laid back with her hands behind her head. "I wonder whatever happened to Tes. You ever hear from her?"

"No." Boba said icily.

After a period of silence between them, Boba's mechanistic voice spoke up. "I was sorry to hear about Gavett."

Dasani looked over at Fett to see the back of his helmet. She then cast her golden eyes upward to the ceiling.

"Yes, I was too." Dasani sighed as she turned to lay on her side away from Boba. "Things were never the same after you left. It was hard on all of us."

Truth be told, Dasani and Gav were an unlikely pairing. Though their relationship was pleasant for the most part, there was an agonizing feeling between them that the whole relationship was forced. Dasani needed something more than just nice converstaion, something that Gavett couldn't give. She needed fulfillment, she needed the one who could only satisfy the gaping void in her life. The same could be said about Fett and Tes. They were polor opposites, and both heading in opposite directions. It was a mystery why Boba ever married. Some said it was a marriage of convience, others felt that there was a genuine connection between them. Regardless of the reason, neither Tes nor Gav were in the picture.

Dasani let out a big yawn. "I guess it was meant to be...Destiny, I supposse." She adjusted the pillow and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dasani awoke to Boba stirring about. She turned over sleepily to look over at Fett, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. As she became more awake she could make out a familiar silhouette. Though it was dark within the cabin, she was able to see the features of Boba Fett's face. His brow that often times was in a permanent scowl, his strong jawline were things that she has missed for so long and now was able to see. She silently laid there watching him moving about, she could tell that his hair was longer than she remembered but not too long for it radically different.

She stretched out, and yawned, smacking her lips softly as she spoke "You still awake, Boba?"

Boba turned his head, looking down at Dasani.

"I am surprised you still are..."

Boba Fett's natural voice was smooth and deep, much different than what was typically heard from his voice amp and it caused Dasani to shudder delightfully.

Boba stood near the bed and Dasani moved to turn on the bunk's lamp. To her surprise, he wasn't wearing his armor or his flightsuit rather he dressed in a black tank and shorts. She smiled up at him with her eyes half closed, the expression on her face showing her approval at his appearance.

"Sit down..." her voice soft as she moved to make room for Fett.

He settled down next her. Now she was able to gaze into his cool grey eyes while his looked into hers. She reached, pressing her palm tenderly against his chest and slowly moved it up to cup his cheek.

"I guess I'm more than an employer." Dasani said, her voice a whispered breath, her eyes searching his face.

Boba leaned in close, his face hovering above hers and he placed a hand on her thigh, causing Dasani to gasp slightly. His voice was hushed as he spoke.

"And this is more than a job..."


	7. Chapter 7

The sparring droid rattled with every blow, it's legs wobbling back and forth as it attempted to dodge the flurry punches. After a well timed spin kick made connection with it's head, the droid's eyes went dim and slumped forward.

"They said you went to go blow off some steam..." Boba smirked as stepped into the spotlight, approaching the sparring mat.

"Everything okay, Dasani?" he said as he crossed his arms, his low voice echoing off the gym walls.

Dasani gave the droid a firm shove and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. She turned around to see Fett standing alone, dressed down, wearing a fitted black undershirt and battle utility pants. She could tell that he just removed his armor because his blonde hair blonde was damp from sweat, and his cheeks were still a little flushed from the humidity of wearing a helmet.

"Just trying to blow off some steam, like you said..." She said sarcastically, as she tightened her sparring gloves. She kept her amber eyes away from Boba knowing that he could see right through her.

Boba stepped upon the mat and stood near her. Although he had a commanding, and at times a very intimidating presence toward others, to Dasani being close to Boba was the safest place to be.

As they stood in the empty gym, Boba grabbed her shoulder. "C'mon Dasani what's bothering you?" he said while trying to get her to look at him.

Aggravated, Dasani threw her hands up into the air, knocking his hand away from her shoulder and she turned away from him. She spoke over her shoulder, the tone of her voice reflecting her irritation. "I don't want to talk about it." Still Boba was insistent.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" She turned sharply to face him. "All of this! All of them!" She pointed her glove toward the outside as she spoke. "If it wasn't for chain of command, Fett, I know that "Imp" would be begging for mercy instead of treating you...treating us like dirt."

"Oh that's what caused you to wear our droid out..." He said as he knocked on the droid's metal chest before pacing about the mat, continuing to listen to Dasani fume.

"All we have done since the Empire's arrival is cleaning up their mistakes and bailing them out when they call. We are risking our lives for what? Does anyone know? Besides, the Empire has made the fighting here worse not better..."

Fett knew she was right, things had definitely changed since the Empire arrived. It was claimed that they were merely helping Concord Dawn stabilize their system, but that quickly turned into what had seemed to be a full blown occupation.

After hearing her for a short time rant about the Empire, he made his way back to stand next to Dasani. "Don't get yourself all worked up about it, Dasani…it is just a job."

Boba Fett's words caused her to seethe and her fist punched his shoulder in an outburst of anger. "It is more than a job, Fett…this is about us. It is about our people! It's about our home!" she cried, her tone incensed.

Fett's quick reflexes surprised Dasani as his hand grabbed her wrist as it was recoiling back from her punch.

"Let me go, Boba!" She angrily said as she tried to pull her hand away from his tightening grip.

"Or what?" Boba Fett sneered as his other hand, grasped her other wrist, preventing her from punching him.

"Or this!" Dasani exclaimed before sending a knee into Boba's abdomen, sending him staggering back as he released her hands. Admittedly the blow surprised Boba and he hunched over a bit to catch his breath, coughing. As he was recovering he saw Dasani with a smug expression.

"Told you to let me go." She said coly while turning around. "It is unwise to provoke an angered woman"

Boba stood upright, and wiped the spittle from his mouth. Seeing her back was turned toward him, he sprang forward to wrap his arms around Dasani, locking them together in a wrestling hold. With his body pressed against hers, he leaned in close, his breath whispering hotly in her ear "But provoking you is just to fun."

Dasani turned her head, narrowing her eyes at Fett from over her shoulder. She snarled as Boba Fett let out a tremendous laugh. "Let's see who's laughing now…" she thought as she lifted up her boot to send her heel brutally down on his toe. With Boba Fett distracted she was able to snake out of his hold and drop, sweeping at Fett's legs.

Fett was able to jump allowing Dasani's leg to pass under him and she spun to her feet. As she got up, they exchanged a series of blows, the sounds of fists and feet slicing through the air and making their impact filled the room.

Dasani was able to create enough distance between her and Fett and she leaped into the air, kicking a boot toward his chest. Boba Fett stepped back in response to her attack and with both hands, gripped her foot, twisting it which caused Dasani to spin in the air and fall to the ground.

She rolled on her back just in time to see Boba coming to descend on her and she raised her leg as she seized a hold of his shirt. Using his forward momentum, they tumbled backward, coming to stop with Dasani straddling Boba.

She looked down at Fett who was struggling underneath her, his hips grinding against hers in an attempt to break free. Suddenly she felt something grow between them. It's firmness and girth instantly caused her to become flushed, realizing that Fett's body was responding to their friction. She sat upright, which only caused her hips to sink lower onto his, increasing the sensation of him pressing against her.

For a moment her body betrayed her and she began to work her hips back and forth, rubbing herself along his length. Closing her eyes feeling the delicious heat between them, she then opened them to look down at Fett, whose hands encircled her waist.

"Fett..." She whispered. It was at that moment her voice was heard that reality crashed in on them both and they instantly retreated to the opposite sides of the sparring mat.

Dasani turned to look away, embarrassed, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. She managed to compose herself enough to utter "looks like you need a good shower." before each of them exited the gym and headed to their quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Dasani wrapped her arms around Fett, hungrily bringing his body closer. As they embraced, their mouths met for a passionate kiss. It had been so long since any man had kissed her this way, with such heated affection that she closed her eyes, moaning at the feel of their lips traveling effortlessly over each other.

Through parted lips, she greedily accepted his tongue and after suckling on it softly for a moment, she slid hers into his mouth, swirling over his teeth. They both backed away slightly, allowing their tongues to dance freely over each other, before returning their mouths to their wet passes.

Dasani's hands moved along Fett's strong back to the back of his head, her fingers moving through his hair. She broke the kiss with gasp and offered her neck to Fett's eager mouth. As he began to kiss her throat and her chin, the intensity of feeling him finally being so close sent waves of emotion crashing to the surface. She roughly gripped the back of his neck, pressing his mouth firmly against her skin as she began sob quietly, her hot tears running down her cheeks.

Fett lifted his head, his face hovering above hers, and with a hand, he lovingly began wiping away her tears. Dasani wanted to look away to hide herself from him, but his piercing gaze all but prevented her from doing so. She lifted her head, to plant a heavy kiss amidst her weeping, and rested her cheek against his.

"Why did you have to leave?" Dasani cried against his cheek while she held onto him tightly, refusing to let him go. She nuzzled against him, quieting her sobs, and laid tender kisses across his face to give his lips a passionate embrace.

"I felt that I had too...I didn't know what else to do." Boba said as he broke the kiss, looking down at Dasani as she rested her head against the pillow, her golden eyes rimmed with tears.

"I wanted you to have a future...for you to have a home"

She looked up at him, her fingertips running over his face, her thumb moving along his bottom lip. The quality of her voice was hushed and breathy "I've made my choice long ago...my future is with you and I've always considered you my home." and she lifted her chin to meet him in a loving kiss.

Again Boba pulled away, shaking his head slightly, his grey eyes searching her face "I am so sorry Dasani, I thought you would be happy..."

"Without you Fett, I couldn't ever be happy" she interupted him. "You've always been the one and promise me..." she pulled on the front of his shirt, brining him in close, her warm breath over his face, her voice full of need "Promise me you wil never leave me, Boba Fett."

"I promise Dasani...I want to always be with you." Boba breathed, and as he finished those words their mouths resumed their loving attentions.

As they continued to kiss, their bodies entwined as secret lovers with Dasani's leg wrapping around his waist and her writhing underneath him, wantonly. They rolled over on the bunk, their sudden change in position not affecting the pace of their heated kisses.

With Dasani ontop of Fett, she sat up, pressing her hips against his and moved her hands underneath his shirt to rub her palms over his chest. She gazed down at Fett through the white strands of hair that hung infront of her face, her eyes dispalying a fiery passion as she began to rock back and forth against him.

"When's the last time you've ever been with a woman, Boba Fett?" Her voice raspy as she crossed her arms infront of her to remove her top in one fluid motion, allowing her breast to spill freely before Fett.

"I haven't since that night..." Boba knew he didn't have to finish his answer and he lifted a hand to cup a heavy breast, weighing it within his palm.

Fett was right, he didn't have to finish, Dasani knew exactly what he was talking about and his answer caused her to moisten. She too had been untouched since then and she was a woman in need for many years. Now with them finally together, she could now satisfy her desire for the intimacy that she had often dreamed and fantasized about. She sucked in air through her teeth and shuddered as he continued fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. His touch affected her so deeply, and she craved more of him.

She helped him remove his shirt and she leaned forward pressing her bare chest against his. The sensation of their naked skin causing them both to burn with want, and Fett wrapped his strong arms around her, again changing positions with him poised above her. He trailed kisses along the length of her neck and over the round of her breasts, to wrap his warm lips around her nipple. Dasani arched toward him, her eyes closed and she let out a moan as he began to suckle, his tongue circling around her taught nipple.

"Boba...I need you...and I know you need me." she let out a sharp gasp as his hot mouth removed itself from nursing on her breast. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Fett raise up and remove his shorts. She likewise followed suit removing her bottoms and her knees fell open, ready to recieve her lover, her hands seductively moving up along her body to hold her breasts.

"Take what is yours...Take me, Boba, please."

From half closed eyes, she could see Fett's naked body. Her eyes darkened with want, traveled from his scarred chest to view his errect member between his loins. She purred in arousal as Fett moved between her thighs, the crown of his manhood brushing over the petals of her incredibly aroused flower. As he settled his hips down, her legs instinctively wrapped around him, her hands reaching to lay on his chest.

Boba's body went forward and for a surreal moment the galaxy vanished and all that was left was the consuming fire of two bodies joined as one. Dasani cried aloud as Boba deliciously invaded her body, and she bit her lip in pleasure as he began to work himself in and out of her. Boba groaned, feeling her body eagerly accept each thrust and ripple over his penetrating member. He lay over Dasani, a hand reaching to hold hers, interlocking their fingers he moved it over her head as they continued to make love aboard Slave One, their mouths again finding eachother and moving in the same rythm as their hips.

Dasani turned her head to let out a throaty moan, her eyes looking out the Slave One's large forward window as her body continued to be lovingly rocked by Boba. A clap of thunder drowned out Dasani's shrill cry as well as Boba's gutteral groan of shared climax. To the galaxy, the true nature of their relationship was a secret. They were individuals and were worlds apart. Boba Fett, a ruthless bounty hunter who possessed an enigmatic history and Dasani, an influential politician who arose to represent a new age in the Republic. However, to them, they were lovers finally reunited forever.

They clung to each other, neither of them wanting to let go. Dasani closed her eyes just as the sky above the ship opened up and it began to rain, the heavy drops bouncing off and rolling down window. She smiled to herself as the scent of their union was still fresh in the air. She listened to the storm outside and affectionately stroked Fett's damp hair.

"I love the rain..." She thought to herself and they shared a soft kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate the rain..." Dasani grumbled, as she pulled the rain poncho tighter around herself.

It had been raining for three days straight and caused their foxhole to become a miry pit of red mud which caked the bottom of their boots and streaked across their battle armor. The Journeymen had been entrenched for several days near the front, unable to break through the insurgent's lines. It certainly was no fault of the Protectors, they have held their position amidst supply shortages of every kind, the lack of reinforcements, and sleep deprivation.

Her eyelids were heavy behind the view plate of Journeyman helmet and they began to close. The sounds of explosives and the frenzied barking of blaster fire around them did nothing to disturb her. She was used to it by now, in fact they all were.

Her eyes opened to see a couple of Protectors carting a heavy repeater cannon to a different position down the line. She watched them pass her, their steps labored by the mud of the tench and then turned to her side, trying to situate herself comfortably.

From there she saw him in the next foxhole, a short trench connected the two. He was sitting with his blaster rifle laying across his lap. He remained motionless, the unemotional gaze of his helmet peering under the hood of rain gear made him look ominous. As she hunkered down in the torrential downpour, she wondered what could be going on underneath his helmeted visage. He hardly spoke to anyone all day and she could only speculate that he was either bored, or frustrated about being the ongoing conflict.

Boba sat alone, deep in thought. It had been close to a week since there was any mention of fresh supplies or a new batch of recruits and he was getting angry. As water trickled down in front of his helmet's faceplate, his thoughts turned to a conversation he had with Dasani several weeks earlier. " Maybe they did send us here to die..." he thought and it made his stomach turn in disgust.

His thoughts didn't get far before they were interrupted by a Journeyman settling beside him.

"Looked like you needed some company." a cheerful voice resonated from their helmet. Boba swiveled away slightly, trying to ignore the fellow Journeyman, however he refused to take a hint.

"You know..." the Protector continued. "I wonder how hard it would be after this is all over to transfer to an Imperial Star Destroyer, I've always wanted to see other star systems and really make a difference, you know?" Boba rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan inside his helmet which didn't register with his voice amp.

"Well whatever happens, I know one thing for sure..." The Protector lifted a glove, gesturing down the trench toward Dasani "I am definitely going to ask her out for a drink. Underneath all that armor I know she's got one hell of a..."

Before he could finish, Fett was on him, his gloved hand fisting the front of his rain poncho and shoving him against the earthen wall. The Protector voice was shaky through the comm. "Look, I am sorry...I didn't know."

Boba's helmet inches in front of the other Journeyman's, his voice possessing an incredibly menacing quality. "If you even think about her..." he reached around underneath his poncho to reveal a large combat dagger and held it front of the other man's face. "I will make sure you never think about another woman again, understand me?"

At this time a crowd of fully armored Journeymen surround the two, including Dasani, to watch the scuffle. Suddenly a communications operator shoved his way through the bodies.

"Sir, urgent communication from Cmdr. Berhas..."

Boba Fett raised the dagger to strike and plunged the weapon into the wall, grazing the side of the Protector's helmet. "Remember my words..." Fett snarled as he removed the dagger and returned it to it's sheath. He pushed his way through the group and made his toward the communications tent with Dasani in tow.

Dasani was witness to whole exchange between the two men and she couldn't help but appreciate Fett's methods of intimidation, especially if it involved her. This wasn't the first time Fett reacted this way toward men who showed interest in her, and every time there was a part of her that deeply delighted.

"So possessive, brother..." she playfully cooed as she sauntered up next to Fett. "You're going to give the guys something to talk about..."

"Let them talk." Boba said coldly as they rounded the corner and entered the tent. Upon seeing their arrival the operator keyed commands which brought up holo image of Cmdr. Berhas.

"You and your squad are being reassigned, you will board the Imperial transport that is containing provisions and reinforcements that is due to arrive on the next cycle...that is all."

"Yes sir." They both said in unison before the holocom platform dimmed. They exited the tent and proceeded along the trench, Dasani still walking along side of Fett.

"And to think that we are leaving so soon..." Dasani said through a sneer. "Just when I was starting to get used to this dung heap...oh look it stopped raining."

* * *

Dasani awoke to sunlight streaming in from Slave One's large window. She moved to sit up, rubbing her tired eyes, she looked about the ship's cabin for Fett. Her eyes found him standing with his back toward her as he was slipping the Mandalorian helmet over his head. The electronics within his helmet quietly hummed.

He turned around to see her stretching out on his bunk, the sheets strategically covering her body. He stepped to side of the bed, a hand resting on his ammo belt, his eyes roaming of her features from behind his lens.

She grinned up at him, her white hair spilled over the pillow. "Going somewhere, hunter?" she purred, her eyes traveling over his body.

He remained unmovable, his voice through the helmet, stoic. "You need to freshen up, we have work to do..."

She pouted her pink lips for a moment, then smirked mischievously. "You know what they say Fett..." She began to inch the sheet up, to reveal her milky thighs. "All work and no play..."  
Boba ripped the sheet off before she could finish, exposing her nakedness. Dasani's gold eyes grew wide with a mixture of shock and excitement at Fett's gesture of force.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, trust me." Fett said as he lifted Dasani to her feet. "You know where the fresher is..."

Dasani turned and walked down the hall, swaying her hips as she moved. She stopped and looked back at the Mandalorian clad hunter, she smirked, knowing that her was getting an visor full.

"Boba Fett, so impervious to temptation...but I know better..." and with that she went to freshen up.

* * *

He lowered his head and knelt in front of the holoplatform in the center of a darkened room. The image that was projected was a tall humanoid dressed in dark robes, the figure's face shadowed by a cowl.

"Thyrin Labbott..." the figure spoke slowly. There was always s slight distortion of a holoprojector's audio, however, the voice that was heard through the speakers possessed an eerie quality.

"Why have you disturbed me...?"

"I am sorry, Lord Kalamitis..." Thyrin lifted his head to see the figure's arms cross. "I wanted to inform you that getting close to the Representative will be more difficult than I had anticipated..."

Kalamatis' tone matched his body language, irritated. "I need not to hear you prattle on, Thyrin...the difficulty of your task doesn't concern me, just the results.. "

"But my lord..." Thyrin lowered his eyes to the ground, his voice entirely apologetic. "She has hired..." he swallowed "...Boba Fett."

Kalamatis voice thundered through the speakers "Bounty Hunter scum is of no concern to me, I want Dagobah and it's Temple, not excuses. The sooner Dasani is disposed of the sooner that we can proceed, my old friend..."

"Yes my Master..."

"Soon the power of the dark side will spread, and a new Sith order will arise to dominate the galaxy..." the figure's cowl slid back slightly, revealing his lips curling into a sinister smile, his eyes gleaming.

"As you say Dark Lord Kalamatis...It will be done."

"Good...Good."

The holoprojector went dark as the transmission ended and Thyrin rose to his feet, exiting the room. He called for his droid to make immediate preparation to meet with Dasani. There was work to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Boba Fett sat in the jump seat of the Huttese starship. The reality of someone else piloting the vessel, caused him to remain on edge the entire trip. His helmet faced forward, however through his sensor array he was able to maintain a visual on the other rogues and masked his personal assessments. There were three in all. A Rodian, whose bugged eyes made him look nervous rather than dangerous, certainly not a threat to Boba. A Weequay, who had a long single braid protruding out the back of his head, and eyes that were in a permanent squint. The Weequay, were a species known more for their barbarity than their intellect, and much like Rodian, was insignificant to Fett. However sitting in front of him was a human male, who's weathered gear and the scar that ran horizontally across his nose, spoke of the man's experience as a trained mercenary.

"So you're the one that killed Cad Bane..." the human spoke up, leaning forward a bit in his seat. His smug expression, annoyed Boba Fett and he remained silent .

"Yeah...I wouldn't admit if I did either, considering a lot of people lost their best bounty hunter." he spoke, his mouth a crooked grin. He ran a fingerless glove through his messy auburn hair and settled back into his seat.

"He was in my way...and I'm the best." Boba tone was glacial, his visor glaring at the mercenary. It was true, he had ended the Duro Bounty Hunter on Malastare after he had attempted to intercept Fett from turning in the mark. Needless to say, ending Bane was a satisfying kill, though entirely against the Hunter's Creed. Cad Bane's arrogance was costly and the galaxy was better off without him, least that's what Boba Fett thought anyway.

"Well, I never liked him. I always thought he looked ridiculous wearing that hat and all..." the man said as he chuckled. "Anyway Boba Fett, my name is Gav and I will make sure we stay out each others way on this job." he smirked as he laid a hand on his holstered blaster pistol, patting it lightly.

Boba Fett nodded as his hand tightened around his blaster rifle.

The ship descended into the atmosphere and landed, the repulsor's hissed at the weight of the space craft as it settled into the earth. The bay doors opened and the four mercenaries began to unbuckle from their seats and ready their weapons. Their instructions were clear, either the mark pays the debt with credits or pays it with their life, no alternatives. Fett hardly felt any compassion on individuals who made deals with the Hutts. The Hutts had earned the reputation for being cruel crime bosses, who took pleasure in throwing their weight around and anyone who would do business with them knew exactly what they were stepping into.

The settlements on planet Lok were much like most in the Outer Rim, full of all manner of scum and villainy, the refuse of society. As they made their way along the streets of the settlement, Lok's dry and hot wind blew about the, kicking up dust and carrying with it the stench that was so common among town such as this.

The four barged into a small supply shop and upon seeing the heavily armed individuals, the Quarren behind the counter lifted his clawed hands into the air. Boba commanded the only other occupant to leave and as they exited the Weequay secured the door.

Gav approached the Quarren with a mischievous grin crossing his face and lifted his blaster from his holster. He swung an arm around the Quarren's neck. "Mizo the Hutt sent us to check on his favorite account.." Gav said with a smirk as he gestured for the Quarren to lead the them to the backroom.

As the entered, Gav shoved the mark into the back which caused him to fall forward onto a table. Fett stood behind, wrenching the Quarren's arm around and pressed the end of the barrel of his rifle into the back of his head.

"Please..." The Quarren cried, motioning with his free claw to the safe in the corner. "I have the money...I was getting ready to send it to Mizo, Please don't kill me!"

Boba nodded to the Rodian and he blasted the safe open, and collected the credits as Gav paced about the room. "Our boss has been so gracious to you and will be delighted to see that he is being paid in full."

Fett could see the Quarren face tentacles sighing in relief upon hearing Gav's words, figuring the entire ordeal was at an end. However Gav stopped near the Quarren's head and leaned forward, his voice a whisper, "However, we have also come to ensure this never happens again..." and Gav raised a long combat knife infront of the Quarren's face.

The Quarren yelled and violently tried to break free from Fett's hold, but Fett was far too strong for the creature. He let out a blood curdling scream as Gav's knife severed a tentacle from his face, spilling blood over the table.

Gav laughed as he dangled the tentacle "Mizo thanks you for your cooperation..." and patted the Quarren's back and the four exited the shop, leaving the bleeding mark.

After the confirmation of a job completed had been sent and his fee transferred to his account, Boba sat quietly in a booth in a local cantina, calculating his next move.

A heavy goblet slammed down on the tabletop along with Gav pulling up a seat next to Fett.

"It's on me partner!" Gav said with a grin before taking a large swallow of his own libation, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"I work alone...and I don't drink." Boba answered back in the mechanized tone of his voice amp.

"What kind of Bounty Huntin' scum doesn't drink?"

"The smart ones." Boba Fett never acquired the taste for strong drink, mostly he had seen it drain the profits of other hunters and caused them to become dull and stupid. However he was not opposed to the business of drinking because at times he was able to capitalize on others lack of self control.

Gav erupted in laughter, his hand smacking the table, almost spilling the two drinks. He quieted down, wiping the tears from his eyes and took another deep drink joining Fett to watch the vidscreens that were about the saloon.

Though the cantina was primarily a place to get inebriated, it had other uses as well, mainly a source to get information. Boba Fett watched the vidscreen intently as it was reporting happenings between the ongoing struggle between the Empire and the Rebellion. In this particular program, it reported that a small band of Rebels had infiltrated a communication outpost and disrupting and weakening Imperial intelligence. However it was a member of the Rebellion who lead the operation the he was interested in, a woman with cropped white hair who was an expert marksman and skilled in hand to hand combat. Her image flashed on the vidscreen.

"Wow, those Rebel chicks look hot..." Gav commented after he finished his drink and reached for Fett, "I don't know if I would ever get with one, they're a little too political for my liking, what do you say Boba?" Gav pointed to the image of the woman, "Would you ever be with one? She is your type after all...looks like she knows how to handle a tool." Gav winked at Fett and then burst with laughter.

Boba Fett calmly stood up, speaking as he passed Gav, "You're right, she is too political..."

Gav watched as Boba got up to leave and gave a lazy salute, "See ya around Boba Fett...hopefully sooner than later." and with that Fett exited the cantina, to an awaiting shuttle.


	11. Chapter 11

They emerged from the speeder to enter a large corporate structure. She didn't have to make these appointments personally,but she took enjoyment out of the fact that she was able to make her presence known and even more so, it allowed her to parade her newly appointed muscle. She loved the way people stared and gawked at the sight of the fearsome Mandalorian armor and it pleased her greatly that she knew the man intimately underneath. As they made they way through the halls and by a series of plush offices, Dasani could hear whispers and quiet murmuring about the impact of their arrival and Dasani loved every bit of it.

She looked to Fett who remained statuesque in his combat armor as he walked beside her. "This how it should be, us together at last. " she thought to herself and couldn't help but allow a faint smile to cross her lips.

That all changed when the doors of a large luxurious office hissed open and there standing in the room was Thyrin frantically toggling through several data screens over his oversized desk.

He looked over his shoulder from the pandemonium that was his desk and smiled widely, welcoming them both into his office. He turned around to face them fully and clasping his hands together, he approached Dasani.

"Oh how fate has shined on me today!" Thyrin exclaimed as he took Dasani's hand, kissing her knuckle. "What a pleasant surprise to see you, Representative!" That was a lie. Thyrin had knew she was coming hours before her arrival, Leeta was the one that informed him. Amazing what the power of manipulation and seduction does to the weak, and Thyrin was second to none at exploiting it's advantages. Additionally he was ever the thespian, and made it appear as if she was interrupting important business matters.

Dasani masked disgust and her snatched her hand quickly from Thyrin, placing them behind her back to prevent him from anymore honorary"gestures". She inched closer to Fett as she began to speak, her voice clear and direct.

"Where are those labor evaluations you had promised me? The Republic is losing their patience as am I."

Thyrin spun around to his desk, and fumbled through a stack of datapads, handing the appropriate the one to Dasani. "I am terribly sorry to bring you out here Representative because of my own incompetence..." Thyrin placed a hand his chest and bowed courteously.

Dasani arched a brow at Thyrin and surveyed the device, her lips pursing as she analyzed the data on the screen. Thyrin's timid voice broke her attention from the glowing datapad.

"KDY is hosting an event this evening as a gesture of good will in promoting continued support between the corporations and the Republic, I had planned on meeting you at your office to invite you personally..." he tilted his head toward the mess on his desk, "but work prevented me from doing so."

"Needs work..." Dasani said flatly as she handed the pad to Thyrin, wishing she could avoid commenting on the invitation. If there was one thing she hated about her position was all the dinners, greetings and functions that she had to attend as a Republic representative. Her disdain for these public appearances only intensified upon Fett's arrival and she wanted nothing more than to spend her all her free time with him. However she feigned her enthusiasm and managed to grin. Speaking through clenched teeth, she accepted the invitation.

Thyrin set the datapad down and squealed gladly, "I am so thrilled to hear that! I have also managed to extend an invitation to the Temple...what an exciting night this is going to be!"

Dasani raised up her hands to calm down the bursting aristocrat, "Just make sure you provide me a revised version of KDY's labor proposal by the end of this week."

Thyrin nodded and they exchanged parting words before Dasani and Boba exited the office. As they walked together, Dasani let out a small snicker and looked up to Fett's masked face.

"Are you excited about tonight as much as he is, Boba?"

Fett's visor turned to glare down at Dasani. "No..."

They made it back to Dasani's office and Boba Fett leaned against the wall of the empty room, the light of the setting sun poured in from the large office window, casting long shadows on the floor. It had been a few hours since they had spoke to Thyrin and he wondered how long Dasani would take to get ready.

The door that lead to Dasani's personal quarters open and she emerged from the room. Upon seeing Dasani, Boba was utterly stunned for a moment and he moved to stand upright. Dasani wore a form fitting evening gown that was made from expensive rare purple silk. Woven within the fabric were studded gems that twinkled and glistened, making the dress appear as it were made from the dust of stars. Around her bare shoulders was draped a long flowing, shawl with the Republic's crest embroidered on it. Her hair was no longer flowing freely, but elegantly braided and on top of her head was fitted an ornate headdress that gave her a very regal appearance.

"What do you think?" she said gleefully and she gave a twirl in front of Fett, her long dress flowing about her feet. "Do you like it?" She stopped, looking in Fett's direction. Seeing the unsmiling features of his helmet caused her instantly become awkward and her cheeks burned a bright red. She cast her eyes sheepishly down to floor and pulled the shawl around herself in attempt to hide.  
A tender, reassuring tug on her waist brought Dasani close to Boba and his silent actions articulated his approval more than words could ever do. She placed a hand on his chest plate and looked up to him, through the headdress' beads that cascade before her eyes. At this moment, they seemed from different worlds yet by the will of the Force these two were brought together to share this brief intimate moment.

Dasani's voice but a hushed whisper "I really do hope you like it..." She tilted her face upward and brushed her lips against the cheek of his helmet, planting a soft kiss on the durasteel.

"Mistress! Mistress, you will be late for the part!" the protocol droid synthesized voice alarmed.

They both separated and Dasani smoothed out the front of her dress, clearing her throat "Yes we should get going..."

The party's atmosphere was suffocating. The main deck of KDY luxury Sail Barge was at near capacity with the corporate leaders, visiting senators, and elite socialites, all dressed in the finest fashion that the galaxy had to offer. Well, except Fett and one other, the Jedi Master Keelan, who wore the traditional Jedi robes.

Boba stood silently in the background, surveying the barge's occupants. His helmet's audio sensors were able to isolate and eavesdrop on conversations that were occurring about the deck, all according to Boba were excruciatingly dull. From his vantage point his eyes were able to monitor Dasani's movement as she greeted and mingled with various individuals, stopping every so often to make eye contact with Fett and give him and wink and a smile, or subtly blow him a kiss.

"You look absolutely radiant this evening…" Thyrin smiled as he greeted her with a bow.

"Thank you…" Dasani curtsied in response and tried to move past him to greet others. However, Thyrin playfully gripped her arm, stopping her.

"Wait here." He said before rushing to the stage, taking the microphone and quieting the band that composed entirely of Biths.

"I want to thank all of you for coming in solidarity of our shared vision for a prosperous and secure Outer Rim." Thyrin's voice amplified for all to hear. "But I know you didn't come to listen to me carry on about budgets and proposals, you came here to celebrate!" The crowd clapped in an agreement and he continued, cueing the band to play their instruments. "I must bring to everyone's attention to the woman responsible for all our success…Dasani, everybody give her a round of applause."

Thyrin stepped down from the stage and took Dasani's hand. "May I have this dance?" Dasani was frozen, her emotions were a mixture of total embarrassment and shock. The sound of the party was but a constant drone of people urging her to dance with Thyrin. But before she could ever begin to protest, she was lead to the dance floor and the other guests joined in.

Boba Fett's stony glare of his helmet hid the eyes of murderous intent behind the visor. As he watched Thryin and Dasani dance, a female Falleen approached, with drink in hand. She moved dangerously close to Fett as she spoke.

"You look a little out of place here…" She said as she brought the drink to her lips, trailing her tongue along its edge.

Now, the females of the Falleen species were known for their exotic beauty, however Boba Fett was impervious to her charms. The long fingernails playfully scratched and made tiny circles over Fett's armored chest and moved to lick the side of his helmet. Dasani's eyes narrowed over Thyrin's shoulder, observing the Falleen making a move on Boba. As the song began to die down, she excused herself and made her away to the open deck of the Sail Barge.

Boba Fett shoved the Falleen aside, spilling her drink on her dress as he followed Dasani outside. Dasani inhaled the crisp night air and she leaned against the railing of the vessel, watching the rippling reflection of the moon on the surface of the water.

"You get her room number?" Dasani said aloud, hearing the heavy footsteps of Boba Fett coming up beside her, his armor jostling together as he walked.

"Not my type…" Boba's voice amp said as he titled his helmet to look down at her, his T-visor gleaming in the moonlight.

"Oh really? What exactly is your type?" Dasani muttered, turning her head to look away from him.

They both stood alone, for a moment, silently looking out across the dark water. Boba's strong arm reached around, pulling her in close, pressing her body to his. The way his gloved hand moved down her back, palming the curve of her shapely ass through the silk spoke volumes to Dasani. She welcomed his embrace and her hand encircled his waist.

"Can we just go home?" She breathed, as her hips met with his.

Interrupted again. "Dasani, Dasani!" two female voices cried in unison. "They're giving you the last toast of the evening." The two females grabbed Dasani by the arm and lead her back into the party.

As Boba returned inside, he resume his surveillance. As the wait staff and droids were bustling about there was one staff member that Boba took special note of. The slim Rodian had been eyeing Dasani all night and from the information displayed in Fett's helmet, showed that the Rodian was in a high state of anxiety. He watched as he retreated into the back and returned with a platter full of drinks. The Rodian waiter made a direct path toward Dasani, offered her a drink and then slunk back into the crowd, handing the tray off to an empty handed droid.

As everyone lifted a glass in celebration and started to drink, Dasani's glass shattered on the ground, and its contents spilling to the floor, fizzing and releasing a toxic vapor that dissipated into the air. Dasani shrieked in surprise at Boba's quick reflexes in knocking the glass away from her hand which sent the entire barge in a state of panic.

As people were trashing about, Boba Fett caught a glimpse of the would be assassin slip out a nearby exit. Keelan's voice shouted over the crowd urging people to calm down as Boba Fett pushed, shoved and stepped over people in hot pursuit of the culprit. Fett finally made his way outside to see the Rodian running toward the front of the ship and Fett raised his gauntlet, unleashing his whip cord to snare the target. The cord wrapped around the assassin's legs, spending him sprawling to the ground, his head making hard contact with the durasteel deck. Boba's gauntlet began to recoil itself and as he got closer to the struggling prey, he gave a firm kick in his ribs, cracking them.

Jedi Master Keelan finally settled the crowd down when a body was thrown into the center of the room. The Rodian's face was bloodied, bruised and swollen. He was alive but barely. Boba Fett stepped in the center of the crowd and stood over the assassin. His helmeted gaze circled the room with his weapon raised to see if anyone would dare a second attempt on Dasani's life. Keelan approached the Rodian and checked his vitals. He motioned to the arriving police, to take the barely conscious perpetrator away and he looked to Fett.

"Nice work General, least you kept him alive this time…"

Fett turned to Dasani, and motioned for them to leave. It was high time they left this party.

They entered Dasani's darkened quarters and Boba stood at the door, while qa made her way deeper into her room and over to the vanity, removing her headdress and placing it on a mannequin.

She threw her shawl to the floor and undid her braided hair, allowing her ivory locks to fall over her shoulders. She turned her head looking over at Boba. "A little help over here?" She said as she turned her back towards him, motioning for his aid in undoing the gown's clasps.

Boba obliged and the dress fell into a crumpled heap at Dasani's feet. Moving the dress aside, she turned to face Fett, she could clearly see the reflection of her nude body in the lens of Boba's helmet. Reaching for it, she slipped the helmet off and it tumbled to the floor.

Fett penetrating gaze met with hers and she placed both hands gently on his cheeks, bringing his lips to meet with hers in a fierce embrace. It was the first time their mouths touched all day and they eagerly accepted the others hungry kisses.

As their kiss continued to deepen, Dasani pulled on Fett's armor urging him to remove it. Piece by piece of the Mandalorian armor, fell to the floor until the only thing that remained was his worn flight suit. Dasani tore at the zippers, unzipping the suit to expose his bare chest. Her tongue ran hotly from his mouth to trail along the length of his neck, till her lips pressed against his chest, giving it wet kiss before swirling her tongue over his skin. Her hands at first pushed the flight suit off his shoulders then snaked their way lower, reaching into his shorts. As her fingers curled around his heated shaft, she slid her mouth up to whisper in Fett's ear.

"You ready to dance now, Boba?" her tongue trailed along the crest of his ear before stepping back to let Boba step out of his clothes.

Boba Fett's heap of clothes joined Dasani's and his greedy mouth found hers, the sounds of their lips and tongues passing over each other wetly and their breaths, heated with passion filled the room.

Dasani turned in Boba's arms, pressing her rear against his erect member, feeling his desire to have her. Fett's hands ran along the front of her body, holding her breast in his firm grip before running his fingers through her lower patch of hair. She moaned at the feeling of his hands owning her body and she began to gyrate her hips against his.

Suddenly Dasani tipped forward, her heavy breasts swinging underneath her. For a moment she was unsure if she instinctively bent over in front of him, or was she made to bend over, either way the feel of him poised, ready to slide into her body causes her body to convulse in anticipation.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes mixed with a sense of wanton craving and fearful excitement.

"Please be careful with me, Boba...I have only done this once."

In an instant, she felt him thrust deep into her and she became exquisitely full. Her eyes clenched shut and she threw her back in ecstasy, moaning deeply as his body pulsated within hers.

It was about time that their party began, and they made sure that they were going to savor every moment of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Growing up, it was a rare occasion when they weren't working or training, when they actually had time to themselves. Time to test each other.

They had always been competitive and took every opportunity available to challenge each other. All the time growing up, it was a competition. Until Dasani had gotten a little older, Boba had always gotten the best of her. But now that they were almost in their teens, she had been slowly catching up with him in some areas and it thrilled her to no end when she sometimes verged on beating him. Even if she just got close, it made her that much more determined to get him next time.

Boba always seemed to push her to try just a bit harder. He wouldn't say much, but she could feel his encouragement to be better. She sensed something else as well, his pride in her. He always acknowledged her efforts and it was because of his coaching that she felt she was improving in so many areas.

He was so agile, so fast, quick in reflex and in action. He had a natural ease of movement that she admired. She began watching the way he moved when they were very young and she was fascinated by it for as far back as she could remember.

They would often race over long distances, over obstacle courses they laid out together, to see who would finish first. They had one route in particular that wound through a rocky ravine and on through some dunes and finally into a dense area of desert brush and cacti to a dried up creek bed. It was a long distance to cover on foot and it took a great deal of endurance for them to run that far.

Boba always finished first, but Dasani had been getting closer and closer to winning. She was almost the same height as he was now, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She had just started her growth spurt, but she knew when he hit his, he would loom over her once more. But for now, when they raced, she was finally able to catch him, though she had yet to overtake him. The last time they had run it, a week prior she thought she had heard him laugh when she was pushing her hardest alongside him as they sprinted through the tangled brush towards the creek bed. His amusement had only spurred her on and as she moved to take the lead she was flabbergasted as he suddenly picked up speed and blew past her, beating her yet again. When they had both reached the dried creek panting, she bent over, hands on her knees, unable to speak smoothly.

"I.. almost.. I almost.. had you." She raised her head slightly, squinting in the bright sunlight, still trying to catch her breath, to grin at him. He stood with his arms behind his head, sweat dripping down his brow, also breathing deeply, and grinned right back at her.

"Almost... doesn't cut it."

After their races, they always took a short walk along the dried creek bed to catch their breath and get re-hydrated. They always brought some water with them. When they finished their walk, then they jogged back through the course together, side by side. He always gave her pointers on the way back. She always took his advice to heart, and that was why she was improving. She enjoyed their time together, liked his coaching. Whenever she had his attention she relished it, she looked up to him like no one else.

A week after that, they were at it again, and she had been sure that this time she would be the one to reach the creek bed first. They stood at their designated starting line and glanced at each other, their expressions very serious, though she thought she detected amusement in his eyes, which made her narrow her own.

"You can't win all of the time, Boba."

"You can if you are the best." His tone wasn't arrogant, just matter of fact.

They started the race and he moved past her with ease, he always had a stronger start. He was an amazing sprinter and it always took her some time to even get close to catching up. She pushed her hardest, feeling her legs carrying her at her full speed, but watched him get farther ahead of her as they moved into the ravine. It was very rocky and you had to watch your footing. She fell into a good running rhythm and leapt over rocks, just keeping him in sight ahead of her. They were about a half mile into it and she had usually lost sight of him completely by now. She tried not to get too excited, she'd never been able to keep him in sight for the whole course, only towards the very end would she begin to close the distance. It was a long race, the ravine stretched over a mile and the dunes went on for a half mile, finally it was another half mile through the brushy area until they reached the dried up creek. A good two miles in all. And through the heat and difficult terrain it was time consuming. But they never did anything half-way.

She reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow, squinting at his form ahead of her. They were halfway through the ravine and she could still see him. Dasani smiled slightly as she watched him running, the sun beating down on the both of them. She kept her pace, ever pushing herself, keeping him in view until they reached the end of the ravine and headed out onto the dunes.

It was more difficult, running through the fine sand. He kept his lead and vanished over the top of the first dune. Dasani soon started up after him, sucking in deeper breathes as her leg muscles pumped harder to propel her up towards the top. After about four dunes, she hadn't seen him for a bit, but she knew he wasn't that far ahead. A drop of sweat ran into her eye and began to sting and she reached up to wipe at it as she crested a dune. Right at that moment her footing slipped and she went head first, rolling down the dune. She reached the bottom, gasping, and struggled to sit up. If she didn't get back on her feet quick, her progress would be lost. It was then that she saw the dune asp coiled right ahead of her, its tongue flicking out right near her face. She recoiled back quickly, out of its reach, staggering backwards into the sand. That's when she felt the sudden sting in her left arm and saw another dune asp unfasten itself from her and prepare to strike again. She pulled her knife and with lightening reflexes plunged it through the asp's head, pinning him down in the sand. She cursed herself for forgetting that dune asps usually move in pairs, she should have been more aware of her surroundings. She sat still cradling her arm as she watched the first asp slither away up the dune. She inspected the bite and felt a wave of panic wash over her.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She had to slow down the spread of venom. She wondered how long it would take Boba to realize something had happened. She imagined him getting all the way to the creek bed and waiting for her there, and then finally backtracking to find her. She knew it would be too late by then, they were far from help. She closed her eyes and pushed back the panic rising. They were only halfway through the dunes and there was just under another mile to go to the finish line. She tried calling for him, as loudly as she could, hoping he was near enough to hear, but her voice just bounced back at her from off the surrounding dunes. She closed her eyes again and willed her heart and her breathing to slow.

She couldn't stay there. She ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it around her arm, trying to contain the venom as mush as she could. She then slowly, carefully climbed the dune, sitting on the top. She raised her hand to her eyes and searched the dunes ahead for Fett's figure. She swallowed hard, her mouth dry. She waited and hoped, he had to crest one of the dunes sooner or later and then maybe she could see...

She began to feel dizzy and faint, her arm was on fire. She carefully uncapped her canteen and drank.

"C'mon, Boba...," her voice was shaking and she didn't recognize it. Dasani kept her golden eyes trained on the dunes, searching for him.

"There you are...," she whispered as she saw him, through the rising heat waves, three dunes down. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Boba!"

She couldn't tell if he had heard or not, couldn't see if he had turned. The shimmering heat waves made it impossible to tell. She watched him vanish again over the top of the dune. A sob caught in her throat. He didn't hear her...

Dasani slumped over on top of the Dune, again forcing herself to calm. She closed her eyes and quieted her mind, focusing on her slow breathing. The next thing she knew she was being shaken, and she opened her blurry eyes to look up at her brother.

"It was... a dune asp." Her voice was weak and she had a hard time focusing on him.

"Don't talk." He had already taken in the situation and was still panting from his sprint across the dunes. He quickly inspected the bite and pulled out his knife. "This will hurt. Try to hold still."

She turned her head away as he pushed his knife into her arm, between the two puncture wounds, connecting them. She hissed through clenched teeth, and then turned to look at him when she felt him close his mouth over the bite. She watched him suck out the blood and venom and then spit it out on the hot sand. He repeated this several times, trying to rid the wound of as much poison as possible. He poured water from his canteen over the wound and then shredding his shirt, wrapped it. By this time Dasani was fading towards unconsciousness. She felt him lifting her off of the Dune and a sense of security washed over her. He had come back and she knew he wouldn't let her die. "Thank you, Boba.."

"Dasani, stay awake." She felt the rhythm of him running as he carried her. She tried to open her eyes and a wave of nausea hit her. She closed them again, but tried to focus on the sound of his breathing. He could tell by the way she was holding her head that she was trying to stay conscious.

She stayed awake as long as she could, until she knew they were nearing the end of the rocky ravine, almost home. She felt herself going limp in his arms and she heard him calling out to her. "Dasani, stay awake. Dasani. Come on, just a little further." His voice faded as she passed out. "Sani!"

He ran, carrying her over a mile in all, to get medical attention. She recovered fully, thanks to his quick actions. She always looked back on that time and marveled at how he was able to carry her that far at such a young age. And though she could barely recall, she knew she had heard him call her by her special nickname, the one only their parents called her, a term of endearment. 'Sani.'


	13. Chapter 13

"So that is how you take a woman..." Dasani mused, stepping out of the water to wrap herself in a towel. Her first experience was the result of the ever increasing tension between the two that erupted in a passionate display of heat and intensity that could have swallowed the twin suns of Tatooine. However, as thrilling and deeply satisfying as this warm summer night proved to be, both of them knew they crossed a line to which they never could go back. The culmination of the evening had left Dasani shaken, not only from the physical aspect of them finally having each other but uncertainty of their future.

"Why?" she asked him as he climbed from the water to stand, dripping in front of her. Even though she posed the question to him, internally she was asking herself the very same thing.

"You know me 'Sani, I always take what I want." he replied, his voice laden with the satisfaction of fulfilling a need that both them endured for a very long time.

His words shot through her like a torpedo, shattering any thought of him, or her for that matter, having a shred of remorse. Needless to say it left her stunned so much so that she almost failed to realize that she had been lifted into his arms and was being carried. She remembered him carrying her like this when she was in trouble and by him holding her this way it was as if he was speaking to her heart, reassuring her that everything is going be alright.

"I am taking you with me, 'Sani..."

"I will go anywhere with you as long as we are together." she said softly as her eyes closed and she laid her head against his chest.

Dreams are very different from reality.

Dasani's eyes opened to the darkness of her quarters and in her semi awakened state, she reached over to her sleeping lover. Her arm met the air and she realized he was gone. The sickening churning of her stomach along the memories of years prior crashed in on her like a tidal wave. She remembered that reality for them at the moment when their lives changed forever was very unlike her dream. No words or a loving embrace, just their silence after realizing that the world they knew was crashing down around them.

Then came the agonizing separation. It was hard to comprehend why the sudden disconnect after they both became so aware of the powerful connection that was between them. One could only assume that when people are madly consumed by desire for one another and when the opportunity arises to take hold of that feeling, there is, naturally, a time of reassessment in which the mind battles the heart. Regardless of that fact, the distance that occurred between them was unbearable.

"He's gone..." Dasani whispered in the dark as she rolled to her side, hugging her knees to her chest. Anger mingled with sadness welled up within her and she began pour out muffled sobs as her mind asked the same questions over and over.

"Why did he leave when we're just beginning to rebuild our life together?" she said as her cheeks were wet with streaming tears.

The mattress sank behind her and she could feel the familiar weight of another's body lay down on the bed. Every fiber in her wanted to cry for joy when an arm, wrapped itself around her and brought them together.

A hand reached to curl a lock her hair around a finger and a gentle voice breathed on the back her neck "It's going to be okay, 'Sani. I'm here now."

It took her a moment to believe this wasn't a dream and she blinked her eyes which were full of unshed tears and rolled over to face Fett, nuzzling into his chest.

"I thought you had left..." she spoke her voice still trembling at the idea of losing him once again. Her hands making her way to the back of his shoulders.

Boba kissed her head, "I made a promise...and you know I always make good on my promises."

Dasani smiled and kissed his chest sweetly as his arms held her tightly, calming her fears and reminding her that being close to Fett, especially in the way the were, was the safest place to be.

"Thank you for keeping your promise..." she sighed contently as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's not a threat...it's a promise..." Boba growled in the Storm trooper's face. The length of the conflict on Concord Dawn had everyone on edge and having a common mess hall did nothing to ease the tension. The Protectors had an extremely tumultuous partnership with the Empire and from looking at the mess hall you could see that there was no love loss between the Journeymen and the troopers.

The bucket head that set Fett off, didn't really do anything in particular, he didn't have to. The fact that he was an "Imp" was more than enough to justify a beating. Boba shoved the the trooper, which sent him scrabbling to the floor, knocking over food trays as he descended. Boba Fett watched as the troopers rallied around their comrade, aiding him to his feet and gathering together in sign of unified strength.

The Journeymen responded in kind, by coming along side Fett and encircling around him. Dasani was there too, standing next to him, supporting not only a fellow Journeyman but also her brother. Her muscular body stiffened itself in preparation of the imminent brawl between the two groups. It was only a matter of time she thought, when Fett would eventually snap and start cracking skulls and she relished the opportunity to join her brother in doing so.

The standoff between the two seemed as if it went on for days and as if someone flipped a switch, the mess hall erupted in chaotic violence. No one knew for sure which side threw the first blow and it this point know one cared, they just wanted to teach the other a painful lesson. As food, eating utensils and bodies clamored to about, Boba Fett was sure to engage the one who initially riled him up.

Finding him and tackling him to the floor, Fett laid heavy blow after heavy blow into the downed trooper's face. Dasani was involved in her own scuffle, and was unleashing a fury of precise kicks into her intended target sending him feeling into a group of troopers. She couldn't help but erupt in laughter as the Imps collapsed and were splayed across the floor.

Suddenly a thunderous voice carried across the room, garnering everyone's attention except Boba's who was focused on pummeling the trooper into the ground. A pair of hands roughly pulled Fett to his feet allowing his opponent to struggle to his.

Cmdr. Talus returned to the Imperial Field General's side after pulling Fett to his feet and shooting him a glare. Fett along with the rest of the soldiers, snapped to attention upon seeing such high ranking officers. No matter how bruised or bloody they may have been they remained rigid as the General began to speak.

"I want to know who's responsible!" The General barked, his cold steely eyes narrowing as he glared at the soldiers standing at attention. General Sha'ard was the assigned to Concord Dawn little over a month ago and under his command the military was able to secure key victories. However those victories were costly. Though Sha'ard was an experienced general and his military exploits against the insurgents within the Outer Rim were legendary, he had a penchant to make bold and reckless offensives which endangered the lives under his command. Not only that, he had a unpleasant disposition which only intensified his superiority complex.

General Sha'ard paced back and forth, his hands behind his back, posturing before them and shouting threats to get them to talk. Finally Fett's voice spoke up which parted the group of soldiers, leaving Boba in the general's line of sight. Gen. Sha'ard marched up to Fett, scrutinizing for a moment before looking back to Cmdr. Talus.

"One of yours, Talus?" Sha'ard asked.

Cmdr. Talus straightened in his combat armor, "Yes sir."

Turning back to Fett, Sha'ard continued to look at him contemptuously, "I can tell, Talus...I would never allow such a worthless piece of bantha fodder to be under my command, let alone my presence."

"I want him removed, arrest him." Sha'ard ordered, turning his back to Fett.

The Military Police seemed to appear out of nowhere and they deftly bound Boba Fett's wrists. Boba Fett didn't offer any resistance, he stood solid and continued to glare unwaveringly at Sha'ard. He and Dasani knew that if Fett wanted to, he could have easily over powered the MPs and break free, however there was a calmness about Boba's countenance and he addressed the general.

"Sir?"

The General spun quickly around, incensed. "You dare address me?"

Boba's bloody lip curved into a smirk, "You might want to get that cleaned, sir…" he said after his mouth released a wad of spit, landing on the General's uniform. Enraged, the General threw his fist into Fett's stomach, sending him coughing forward. Leaning over the hunched Protector, Sha'ard whispered menacingly "I am going to make an example out of you…" and he then commanded the MPs to escort Fett to the brig.

In the cell, Boba Fett sat in silence, deep in thought. He had wondered if he'd crossed the line in dealing to Sha'ard. He was a good soldier and knew the importance of the authority. However this circumstance was different, he was more than a soldier, he was a man who dared to challenge an arm of the Empire and so far had survived. As he contemplated and strategized his next move a familiar voice spoke to him through the barred cell door.

"Why do you always have to get in trouble?" Dasani snickered, placing a hand on her hip. "Anyway…" she approached the cell door, wrapping her hand around the bars and appraised Fett's cell. "I really love your new quarters Fett, it seems rather cozy…" Boba remained silent.

"Oh don't get all broody on me, Boba, I was only kidding." She quipped, sensing that he was bothered by her last comment. "And besides, you have been in here before for doing worse things…"

"This time is different, Dasani…" Boba Fett answered her coolly.

Before he could tell her why, the door of the brig opened and Cmdr. Talus entered alone. His expression was solemn as he approached the cell door. Fett stood to his feet, seeing Talus and acknowledged his presence. Talus let a faint, reassuring smile curl his lips. "Well, least they aren't going to execute you…" he said in a gravely voice that Dasani and Fett had come to appreciate. Even though they all welcomed the news, Dasani could sense unease from the old warrior.

Talus exhaled loudly and raised a hand to rub his balding head, as if he was searching for the right words to say. Looking to Fett, his eyes apologetic. "I tried to reason with the General about how necessary you are to this battalion, but…" He took in a deep breath. "He has ordered your immediate reassignment to a different combat zone, closer to the front." He looked over to Dasani "I know how close you two are and I can imagine that this news is difficult, but I am sorry twins."

"He can't do that!" Dasani exclaimed, the expression on her face was that of confusion and rage. "He has no right..."

Talus was quick to correct her, his own words seeming to cut himself deeply. "As long as the governing council accepts the Imperial occupation then the Empire has the authority to make these type of decisions. Again.." Talus swallowed "Twins, I am very sorry..." and he turned to go, leaving Dasani and Boba stunned.

As the door slid closed, a word that Cmdr. Talus said caused her to churn within. Occupation. That word that had been whispered about in private conversations within Protector's ranks and now even the highest ranking commanders of the Journeymen knew exactly what the Empire was doing. Yet either for promotion or self preservation they refused to do anything about it and let the Empire steadily gain more and more control of Concord Dawn. Dasani turned to Boba, searching for some way to make sense of all this. They had joined the Journeymen together. They had trained together. They had served in this entire conflict together. And now, by the word of some Imperial egomaniac, their partnership was at an end.

Boba reached his hands through the bars, and Dasani slipped her hands in his holding them tightly. She resisted the urge to weep openly in front of her brother for fear of disappointing him, but internally she was bursting with grief.

Boba squeezed her hand before stepping back into the cell. He reached up to his uniform, ripping of his Sergeant insignia and placed it in her palm. Closing her fingers around it, he again held her hands, "Keep this safe for me..."

It was too much for Dasani and she unable to prevent tears from rolling down her face, the thought of not having her best friend by her side in battle was crushing and not knowing when or if she would see him again was even worse.

Boba's voice was stern and commanding, "Quit crying Journeyman Protector, you are forged in the blood of your enemies and will fulfill your duty for the Dawn and for your brothers."

Instantly she dried her tears and her mind focused on his words, allowing them to deeply penetrate and strengthen her. "I will, for you my brother..." she said as she brought the hand that clasped his insignia to her chest. Her emotions were no longer disorganized feelings, instead they were gathered and focused, fueling her steadfast resolve to see an end to the Empire and for them to be reunited once again.

"Promise me, you'll stay alive till we are together again, Boba."

"You know me, 'Sani...I always deliver on my promises."


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a number of weeks since Boba Fett's reassignment and the conflict on Concord Dawn continued to escalate. So much so in fact, that more and more Journeymen Protectors were deployed to the heaviest combat zones which resulted in a rapid depletion of their numbers. Fett's battalion was stationed in the northern hemisphere of the planet and where much of the fighting had been occurring.

They had been steadily gaining ground up until the point when they met with rugged terrain and dense forests which slowed their advancement to a crawl. Fett's unit had driven the insurgency into the thick woods and in doing so had given the enemy an opportunity to entrench themselves among the trees.

Fighting such a mobile enemy with an entire regiment of inexperienced troopers in rough terrain was certainly no way to win a war and Fett's division suffered terrible losses. Any wise or sane strategist would realize that this a fools errand and draw back to find a better way to win victory, however the Imperial command ordered the attacks to press on, regardless of the casualties.

Rumors begin to spread among the men that there was more to this particular conflict than just merely squashing the insurgency. It was said that the reason why they were ordered to push forward into the forest was to capture a Jedi who had been responsible for organizing the insurgency into a formidable force. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility and would explain the high volume of troopers deployed to the region. Boba Fett knew that if General Sha'ard were to capture a Jedi, that he would be catapulted to the Emperor's inner circle and Fett also knew that the general would stop at nothing to find the Jedi, even if it put the lives of his men at risk.

"Jedi..." Fett muttered as he hiked through the forest. He had never dealt with the Jedi personally but he knew enough of the history between them and the Mandalorians, to not be very fond of their kind.  
The small detachment Boba was accompanying had fanned out during their routine patrol, to cover a wider area. Suddenly a bolt of scorching hot energy shot through sky above Fett's helmet. He dove behind a large tree trunk and the troopers followed suit, finding cover among the spontaneous onslaught of blaster fire.

Fett and the Storm troopers returned fire, unleashing their weapons in the direction of the enemy, moving between the trees for protection during the skirmish.

Boba Fett saw that the insurgents were drawing back, in somewhat of a retreat. And he thought it rather unusual that the enemy would pull back when they had the upper hand. "It's a trap!" Suddenly it dawned on Boba, that the insurgents weren't retreating, they were drawing them in. The blaster bolt that nearly missed Fett, wasn't intended to hit it's target rather it was used to goad the troopers into a fight.

Boba Fett yelled through his Journeyman helmet over the flurry of blaster fire to hold their positions, but it was too late, the white armored troopers rushed in pursuit. Fett let out an expletive and ran after them.

The trap was sprung. Blaster bolts came at them from all sides, cutting the troopers down one by one. Boba Fett found cover from a fallen tree and was able to put up somewhat of a defense. However there were too many insurgents, and after they finished off the last trooper, they began to close in around Fett.

"Journeyman, stand down! You're surrounded." a female voice commanded as the blaster fire ceased.

She was right, Fett was greatly outnumbered. He could hear the enemy approach through his helmet's audio receptors, leaves and under brush crunching under their feet. They suddenly stopped and Fett was running out of options, he could either surrender and become their prisoner or make a last stand in which he was sure to be killed. Both scenarios left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Give up your weapons, we will not blast a unarmed man." the female again spoke.

"She said drop your weapons..." Fett said to himself, "Does tossing count?" and with that he reached to his utility belt and unclipped a thermal detonator. "Shock and awe.." he armed it and lobbed the metallic sphere over the fallen tree, into the enemy group. From this distance he was bound to get badly injured or even worse by the explosion but at least he would be able to take down a few of them with him.

The detonator never performed it's lethal function, instead it was launched high in the air by an unknown force and exploded. "Looks like it is option two then..." Boba thought as he bounded from behind the tree firing his blaster rifle into the enemy squad.

A cloaked figure stood in front, with a brilliant green lightsaber blade extended and began deflecting Fett's attack, sending blaster bolts impacting around him. Still Boba Fett continued to press forward, his blaster unleashing a high rate of fire until the figure threw an open hand forward, lifting Fett from the ground and sending him crashing into the tree trunk.

The back of his helmet slammed against the tree, causing his vision to become blurred in result of his now received head injury. As he slid down to the forest floor, he reached for his dropped weapon which was quickly lifted from the ground and hurled into the air.

The figured stood above Boba Fett, it's blade drawn to hover in front of his helmet's faceplate. Fett leaned comfortably against the tree and remained silent. The blazing light from the saber obstructed his vision and was unable to identify who was wielding the weapon.

"You got guts..." a female voice spoke from under the cowl, "I would expect nothing less from a Journeyman Protector." She powered down her lightsaber, and stood with her hands on her hips.

From the ground, Fett could see the leku hanging from underneath the hood of her cloak which also possessed an usually pointed shape. He moved to stand to his feet, his eyes narrowing behind the darkened viewplate, glaring at the female Jedi before him.

"There is something different about you..." From the shadows of her cowl, her blue eyes assessed the warrior, studying the expressionless gaze of his helmet. She reached up a hand to rub her chin in thought for moment before approaching the Protector. Sensing the uneasiness from the insurgents surrounding her, she looked to them as if to quiet their fears.

"I have bested him in combat...so we should be on peaceful terms." she smiled before reaching out a hand in a peaceful gesture to Fett. "Our war is not with you, Journeyman, it is with the Empire..."

Boba Fett took the Jedi's hand which pleasantly surprised her. However, that didn't last long because in seconds, Boba Fett had spun the Jedi around, and forcefully pinned her against the tree, with his forearm on her throat, crushing it.

The swiftness of the whole exchange, had caused the cowl of the Jedi's cloak to fall backward, exposing her stripped head tails and montrals that were indicative of the Togruta species. Her orange and white painted face grimaced up to his mask, her bright blue eyes looking into the blackness of his viewplate.

"I could've killed you, you know...and I still can." she gasped, as her windpipe continued to be crushed. "Where is your honor, Journeyman...don't you know your own tradition? I am not your enemy!"

She was right, she did best him in combat and proved, at least in this situation, to be the better warrior. Additionally he knew that if she wanted to, she could easily use the force to crush his own neck or at least send flying backwards so she could escape. Her shoved her one last time hard into the tree before stepping back, releasing her.

She gasped and inhaled deeply as she rubbed her neck, and looked to Fett, the color of her face returning to it's natural state. "So much for friendly introductions..."

"I let you go, didn't I?" Fett's voice resonated coldly from within his helmet.

The Jedi stood upright, recovered from Fett's hold and smirked, responding to the Journeyman's words.

"You got a name, Journeyman? Or should I just call you "beaten"." the Togruta's expression was smug as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Boba Fett remained motionless, standing as if he were cut from stone, refusing to give the Jedi any satisfaction by seeing him respond to her words.

Seeing she was unable to illicit a response from the Protector, she spread her arms and bowed lightly in greeting never removing her gaze from his.

"I am Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. And as I said before you are not our enemy, in fact we share the same opposition to the Empire." She placed a hand on her waist, "In fact, you are not the first Journeyman, I have encountered...there are others that are with us, who share in the fight against Concord Dawn's occupation."

The word she used triggered Fett's curiosity and brought to memory the conversations he and Dasani used to have regarding the Imperial presence on the planet. It was either by this or the realization that he couldn't return to headquarters alone that caused him to say "Show me..." and Ahsoka smiled and responded to his words by saying "Follow me Journeyman Protector..."


	16. Chapter 16

They made their way to a well hidden bunker deep within the forest.

"We stop here for a bit to rest..." Ahsoka told the group as she pried open the bunkers heavy doors, allowing them to file in.

"We need to keep moving." Fett asserted, towering over the Togruta.

"Will you just relax and get in here..." Ahsoka retorted, unphased by the intimidating presence of the armored Journeyman. "And besides..." looking to the men and women that accompanied them "these aren't trained soldiers, they need to rest."

"Then they shouldn't be fighting in a war..." Boba's words were frigid as shoved his way into the bunker.

The bunker's narrow entrance hid the fact that the bunker itself was fairly large. As the group settled down to rest, pulling out rations from their satchels, Fett found an empty space away from the others, to settle himself down on the duracrete floor. His eyes moved over the faces that were watching, and whispering about him until he finally had enough of their gawking and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

"You should probably eat something..." Ahsoka said as she sat cross legged next to him, offering him a ration bar.

Fett's gloved hand raised, pushing it aside in refusal and remained sitting quietly. His mind was processing the strange turn of events that occurred and was incredibly suspicious of the Jedi, who was being so hospitable. He could understand the other's reservations about having a once considered deadly enemy among them but he was perplexed about the Jedi's unusual warmness toward him.

"As I said there are other Protectors who have fought along side us..." She chomped on her ration bar, and continued to speak, "They have experienced the Empire's oppression first hand..." She swallowed her bite "As I sense you have."

"You know nothing about me..." he turned his helmet to stare down at her, anger welling up inside.

"Look..." Ahsoka spoke, her tone calm in attempt to diffuse the growing tension. "I know it is difficult to adjust to our new found relationship, I mean a couple hours ago we were shooting at each other, but..." She tentatively laid a hand on his leg, "Just trust me okay?"

He fumed underneath his armor at her hand on his leg, and if it had been any other circumstance her hand would have been broken. However, if what she was saying was true about there being Journeymen within the ranks of the insurgency, he couldn't risk losing that information by attacking her. He calmed his anger, and looked to the Jedi, "My trust is earned when I see results..."

"Then I can't wait to earn it." Ahsoka said to Fett so that he was the only one to hear. She stood up and addressed the group. "Alright guys, nap time is over. We have to continue on, so let's go!", an audible weary groan was heard from them as they got to their feet and exited the bunker.

After sealing the bunker shut and replacing its forest camouflage, they set out in a hurried pace to their next destination. Boba Fett followed Ahsoka closely from behind, matching her grueling pace. As they made their way through the underbrush, Ahsoka couldn't help but look back at the Protector following her.

"I can feel that you still remain uneasy about me, Journeyman..." She said as she moved a low limb away from her, "I can see that you have many questions about me..."

"I am wondering why a Jedi would be involved considering you're peacekeepers not warriors..." Boba spoke to Ahsoka's back, as he snapped the limb that was in his way.

"The Jedi are known for being keepers of peace throughout the galaxy, and I know some would frown at my involvement..." She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully as if to convince the Jedi Masters who instructed her long ago that her being here was the right thing. "However, the Jedi exist to defend others and sometimes in the act of defending, you must be willing to confront those who seek to oppress and destroy the helpless." She turned back to Boba Fett, her leku swaying softly as she moved, "All in all, I guess you can say that I am not your typical Jedi..." She chuckled as they continued to hike through the forest.

They came upon a break in the trees to a wide road, that cut through the forest. Judging by the road's size and construction as well as the forest debris that littered each side, this road was built by Imperial Engineers several days ago. Ahsoka lifted her hand, motioning for the company to halt.

In the distance Boba could recognize the familiar sound of cranking machinery and he looked, spotting a AT-ST accompanying a small contingent of troopers making their way towards them. Ahsoka silently communicated to the others to get down, and wait for the troopers to pass, however Fett had other plans.

"Give me a weapon..." he whispered to Ahsoka, who was crouched beside him.

"Are you crazy? How do I know you won't shoot me?"

"What happened to trust? And besides if you want to capitalize on this opportunity, then you need to provide me a weapon and do exactly what I say." Boba Fett asserted, his hushed voice impatient. Ahsoka gestured to another to hand him a out dated blaster rifle, and leaned in close to hear Boba Fett's plan.

As soon as the troopers and the mechanized walker passed by the hiding insurgents, they sprung to attack. The ambush surprised the stormtoopers and they began wildly firing their weapons. The walker with it's clumsy bipedal legs had extreme difficulty swiveling to engage the enemy and Fett called out to Ahsoka to neutralize it. She leaped into the air with her saber ignited and landed on top of the walked, blowing the hatch open with the force, she thrust her lightsaber into the cockpit. The walker suddenly became limp and crashed to the ground, laying across the road, creating an improvised barrier.

As the last stormtrooper was dealt with they ran into the cover of the forest. Ahsoka and Fett were the last to leave the road and she playfully knuckled his armored shoulder as they ran to join their group.

"Excellent plan, they are going to have quite a time trying to clear the road." She grinned, and winked at Fett "And by the way, welcome to the Rebellion, Journeyman..."

They arrived to a large hangar that was cut out of a mountain side. It doors were sealed shut and covered with moss indicating that it hadn't been opened in a very long time. Ahsoka moved to a smaller entryway that was to the right of the massive hangar doors. Inputting the commands on a small illuminated keypad, the door slid open and the Rebels entered the base.

From the base's interior construction, it was obvious to Boba Fett that this was an ancient Mandalorian outpost, which was currently occupied by the Rebellion. The outpost was built over a series of hot springs which provided an alternate power source for the ancient Mandalorians, however since that technology was obsolete, it now gave the Rebels that were stationed here an unlikely place to relax.

"Alright everyone..." Ahsoka stood among the Rebels, addressing them. "Fourth Squad is set to rendezvous with us in a few hours, that means you have some time to recuperate...get to it." They all acknowledged and went to their desired locations about the outpost. Ahsoka turned to Fett, smiling warmly "You should take some time to recover, Journeyman...you've had a busy day." and she turned to head down a corridor, the tip of her rear head tail swaying as she walked.

Seeing her disappear down the darkened hallway, he decided to follow her and he entered a large chamber filled various sized pools of water. The steam that filled room from the pools caused the his helmet to sweat profusely. He walked about, until a voice called over to him.

"You plan on taking a dip wearing all that armor..." Ahsoka said to the Protector who approached from behind. She cupped a handful of hot water and began to wash her face.

Fett stopped as he neared the pools edge, seeing Ahsoka striped montrals protruding upward. He rested a hand on his waist sash as he spoke.

"So who's this Fourth Squadron? Friends of yours?"

Ahsoka smiled to herself, hearing Fett's external comm. and she poured water over her bare shoulders "They're your friends too..."

Sensing that she was toying with him, he angrily shook his fist as his voice revealed his displeasure at her games "I am not playing around, Jedi. I want answers."

Ahsoka rose from the water, standing in the nude with her back facing him. The length of her head tail, which rested right above the split of her rear, indicated that she was a fully developed Togruta. "Journeyman..." She turned to face him, her hands covering her full breasts, which were decorated with white patterns. "I have nothing to hide..." she lowered her hands, exposing her chest and stood there, watching him closely.

Boba Fett turned away from the exposed Togruta, his voice eerily glacial "You think I am that weak? You disgust me Master Jedi..." and he made his way to the main chamber to await the arrival of Fourth Squadron, leaving Ahsoka alone to get dressed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Disgusting..." Boba Fett thought to himself as he made out of the corridor and into the main room. The notion that he would be susceptible to such carnal forms of manipulation was far removed from reality, and the thought that the Jedi would employ such a tactic only served to deepen his distaste for their kind.

The thick durasteel entryway door swung open and Fourth Squadron entered, along with a trio of Journeymen. Boba stood silently and watched as the Rebels began storing their weapons and gear in the nearby lockers, the Journeymen however remained carrying theirs and refused to remove their combat armor.

"See?" the Togruta's voice spoke behind him, wrapping her robe around herself "Your fellow Protectors have arrived and there are many others..." she laid an affirming hand on his shoulder bell. "Now do you trust me?"

Fett's gloved hand brushed hers from his shoulder, and he turned his helmet to look at her, speaking coldly "You have earned my trust...for the moment, Jedi" and he stepped to approach the Protectors.

"By Mandalore's ghost!" one Protector exclaimed upon seeing Fett approach, causing the other two turn around abruptly. "You're alive!"

Boba stood before them, a hand on his utility belt "Don't you know what they say about me?" Fett's voice confident as it was emitted from his helmet "I cannot never die..."

The Protector who first noticed Fett let out a laugh through his external speakers and reached out grasping his forearm, shaking it. The shorter of the three, pushed the one Protector aside and hurriedly removed it's helmet, dropping it to the floor. The female Protectors golden eyes looked up into Fett's faceplate in disbelief.

"Fett...is that you?" her hands encircled his arms pulling him close, peering into the tinted viewplate as if she could see his eyes. Ahsoka stood in the background, watching closely the two's interaction with great interest, her hand reaching up to stroke her chin while her blue eyes studied the Journeymen.

"It's me..." Through the voice amps modulation, Fett voice was unmistakable and Dasani in an almost frenzied fashion reached for his helmet, but before she could remove it, Ahsoka approached them.

"Job well done..." She smiled, "I had an opportunity to review your mission log. What a blow to the Empire's communication network!" She waved her hand towards the mess hall, inviting them to follow. "We can debrief over a pitcher of Corellian ale."

The Journeymen slapped each other on the back as they followed Ahsoka, leaving Fett and Dasani. "You two coming?" Ahsoka called out to them, but before they could reply, a Journeyman interjected, "Leave the "Twins" alone, it's been awhile since they last saw each other..." Ahsoka swiveled her head to look at Dasani and Boba Fett, disappointed that they wouldn't be joining her but even more so at him not removing his helmet. "That Journeyman is a hard nut to crack. I can't seem to get into his head..." Ahsoka thought to herself in regards to Boba and then a sly smirk crossed her face, "I do love a challenge."

Fett and Dasani entered a small maintenance room, where she placed her blaster rifle and utility belt on the work bench. Turning around to lean on it, she crossed her arms and smiled wearily at Boba.

"So when are you going to take that bucket off so I can see your ugly mug." Dasani said with a playful grin.

"I am not..." Fett stood in front of Dasani, his body rigid. The light in the room, reflecting off his black lens, accentuated the features of his helmet and created an even more imposing presence as he continued to speak. "Get ready, we are leaving."

"What?!" Dasani erupted, almost lunging at Boba in surprise. "You just got here and you want to take off?"

"We don't belong here." Fett calmly asserted as he remained seemingly unmovable.

"Are you saying we don't belong with our people?" Dasani arched a brow, her golden eyes blazing.

"They are not our people!" Fett seethed. "Our people would never side with the Jedi!"

"I'd rather fight along side Jedi than Imperial Occupiers!" Dasani answered back, her tone elevating. "We are fighting for our home, don't you get that?"

"Your home is with me, Dasani" Boba Fett's voice amp barely registered his low voice.

Dasani narrowed her eyes, and pushed from the table to stand toe to toe with Fett, her words biting. "We swore allegiance to the Journeyman, and to Concord Dawn. Are you going back on your word, Boba Fett?"

In a blur, Boba Fett removed his helmet and slammed it on the work bench behind Dasani. He then leaned in close, his face hovering above hers. "Listen to me Dasani..." He lifted his hand to point at face, his eyes storming with anger. "I will not have us be manipulated by either the Empire or the Jedi, do you understand?"

Her eyes locked with his, reflecting her own aggressiveness. "I am not being manipulated, brother. I want to stay and fight..."

"You don't know what you want." Fett quickly shot back.

They stood refusing to relent, their heated glares communicating to the other the level of tension between them. All of a sudden, as if each possessed an individual gravitational pull, their lips made contact and were enveloped in a scorching kiss. Dasani's hands grabbed the back of Fett's head, crushing her wet mouth against his while Fett pressed her back against the table and leaned into her, deepening their embrace. The adrenaline of their recent argument coupled with the intense emotion associated with their separation only spurned them to continue passing their lips hotly against each other, giving them but a glimpse of the explosion of love for one another that was welling up inside.

Their hungry mouths eagerly accepted the others, the small room echoing the sounds of their intimate connection. But their moment was abruptly ended as reason crashed in on them both, their bodies were betraying them and they were no longer thinking rationally as they were supposed to but were dangerously teetering on the edge of crossing a boundary that had to be maintained. As if on cue, they broke the kiss. A thin strand of saliva connected their bottom lips and was broken when Fett stepped back.

He lifted his helmet from the table as Dasani began to straighten herself, each of them displaying an expression that displayed an uncertainty and uneasiness about what had happened. However, Fett's face was quickly masked as he put on his helmet, the comm device emitting an authoritative tone.

"Pack your things, we are leaving..."

Dasani, lifted a trembling hand and wiped her mouth, nodding in agreement. Her voice was soft and unsure as she looked to him, "It's about time we get out of here..."


	18. Chapter 18

"I wish you would reconsider Dasani..." The Jedi Master leaned forward in the office chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I assure you Master Jedi..." Dasani settled back comfortably in her own chair, her hands neatly folded on the top of her large desk. "I will not be needing a Jedi escort during my assignment in Coruscant." She made an effort to maintain a reassuring smile to settle the nerves of Master Keelan. The trip to Coruscant was out of the ordinary. Typically any matters the Republic wished to discuss could easily been addressed using holocommunication, rather then going through the hassle of space travel. However, to be summoned to appear in person meant that there had to be considerable reason for the Republic to call representatives away from their respective offices.

Whatever the reason could be, Dasani was elated to be getting away from Dagobah for a few days. The daily grind of government work was starting to wear on her nerves and a chance to see different scenery was a welcomed change. But most off all, she would have the opportunity to spend time with Boba Fett, free from the burden of maintaining appearances. Coruscant was a big city, and the wonderful thing about big cities, the anonymity that you could have there.

"At least use one of the Temple's shuttles." Keelan urged, "That way we can respond quickly if there was ever going to be an incident."

"No thank you, Keelan..." Dasani growing more assertive. "I have all the security I need in Boba Fett." Her amber colored eyes glancing over to Fett who stood at her side, clutching his blaster rifle.

Before Keelan could counter, Fett irritated by the Jedi, stepped forward, his posture displaying an air of aggressiveness which was matched by the audio transmitted from his helmet. "She is coming with me..." His visor glared down at the sitting Jedi.

Dasani couldn't help but smile as Boba owned the entire room by his curt response to Keelan's insistence. After taking a brief moment to savor what had just transpired, she looked to Keelan, who sat composed in front of her. "What Boba Fett is meaning to say..." her thin fingers gesturing to the bounty hunter next to her "Is that he intends to do the job that he was hired to do. And if you will excuse us, we must go over security protocols prior to our departure." Dasani stood to her feet, ending their discussion and dismissed the Jedi from her office with a friendly exchange.

After the service droids loaded the last bit of Dasani's luggage into the cargo hold, Dasani followed Boba up the retracting loading ramp and into Slave One's cockpit. They both fastened themselves to their seats and Fett began booting up the launch sequence. His fingers keyed in various commands across the console and the ship thundered to life. Boba Fett grabbed the control stick and expertly lifted the ship from the docking bay and into the air. Once Slave One tilted forward in flight mode, Fett opened the throttle causing the ship's throaty engines to roar behind them and they arched upward to break free from the gravitational pull of the planet.

As the blue hue of the planet's atmosphere that flooded Slave One's main view port turned to the blackness of space, the ship suddenly began to feel weightless within Fett's grip. Dasani could feel herself lifting from her seat as well as her ivory hair floating about her signaling that they were no long bound to Dagobah's gravity. Fett reached a gloved hand to an instrument panel, and switched on the ship's artificial gravity module which sent Dasani's hair cascading over her face and planting her firmly into her chair. She brushed her hair aside, tucking locks of it behind her head and watched Boba Fett deftly control the ship, preparing it for hyperspace. The ship came to a near halt and Dasani could feel the winding up the hyperdrive reverberate into her seat. Upon Boba Fett's command, the ship lurched backward slightly and then threw itself forward into the hyperspace jump. The stars of open space became brilliant lines that streaked over the viewport as the ship blasted through hyperspace.

"Where is the first stop?" Dasani asked as she began to unbuckle her safety harness. She had done enough space travel to know that the journey from the Outer Rim to the Deep Core was not a non-stop flight.

Boba Fett turned from the ship's controls for a moment to speak to her, "Bestine…" then returned surveying the engine read-outs that were displayed on various screens of the command console.

"Bestine?" Dasani questioned as she lifted herself from her seat and made her way over to the navcomputer, which was next to Fett. "Why Bestine? Wouldn't it make better sense to stop at the spaceport of Yag'Dhul?"

"I have my reasons." Fett said collectedly as he continued tweaking and modifying Slave One's engine output.

Dasani reached to the navcomputer and toggled through various images, coming to find what she was looking for she swiveled the monitor to Fett. "See?" Her finger followed along the hyperspace route between Dagobah and Yag'Dhul. "Our next stop should be Yag'Dhul." Boba Fett remained unconvinced. "Well…" Dasani huffed at Fett's apparent disregard "Since you are working for me, I am telling you to stop at Yag'Dhul and not Bestine."

Fett silently raised a gloved hand and shut the navcomputer's off, his tone of voice stony. "Remove your clothes…"

"Excuse me?" Dasani was instantly taken back at his bluntness then she stiffened her jaw, her expression cross as she looked to Fett.

Boba Fett turned his masked face to her, the emotionless stare of the T-visor boring into her. "Remove your clothes." He repeated just as coolly as the first time.

Dasani's cheeks reddened with anger and embarrassment. "You really are a piece of work Fett! We aren't even a parsec away and you want to…"

Fett's sharp mechanical tone interrupted her mid-sentence. "Since I am in charge of your protection and you are on my ship, you will do as I say. Your clothes make you an easy target, remove them and find some that will ensure you will blend in." He then turned back to the ship's controls.

"Oh." Dasani swallowed as she attempted to collect herself. "I thought you meant so that we…" she trailed off blushingly.

"Then I would have removed your clothes myself." Fett replied, his voice even.

She knew he was right, which did little to calm her down. She excused herself and made her way out of the cockpit to change.

They landed on one of Bestine's floating spaceports that littered the surface of the planet wide ocean. Boba Fett emerged from Slave One, walking down the loading ramp and stood waiting for Dasani, the sensors within his helmet cycling through various readouts as well as linking with the local Holonet terminal. Dasani exited a moment after. She was dressed in black combat fatigues that hugged the curves of her hips and legs while her upper torso was covered by a weathered tan poncho that concealed her fitted shirt and her blaster pistol. Her white hair was tied and wrapped in a bun which was under the pilot cap that she wore, along with her goggles, on top of her head.

Her knee-high boots stepped from the loading ramp and she stood next to Fett, her poncho and his tattered cape billowing in the sea breeze. Boba turned to see Dasani holding her hat, to keep it from blowing away, strands of white hair blowing over her face. He signaled for her to follow and they made their way into the bustling spaceport.

They entered a small workshop that was closest to their landing platform. The air within the establishment was thick with the smell of engine fluid and exhaust vapor. Dasani eyes moved about the room, looking at all the various engine components that were scattered about the room. Some of the parts, she noticed, had been obsolete for many years, while others were extremely rare like the one she managed to pick up. She held the part up to the light to examine it more closely. "A throttle expansion plug…" she muttered quietly as recognized the modification which allowed more power from the plug to draw more power from an engine.

"You break it! You buy it!" a gruff voice spoke. Startled, Dasani placed the plug on a shelf and spun around to see who was speaking. A heavy bellied Toydarian fluttered from backroom and into main area of the shop, his eyes narrowed at her from behind his optics before they found Fett.

"Boba Fett!" The Toydarian's expression dramatically changed upon seeing him. He flapped over to Boba, his tusked mouth in grin. "It has been a long time. I saw that you were in town and I was hoping you would come visit."

"I have sent you data readouts on Slave One. There is a small fracture in one of the drive coils." Fett said, as he shouldered his blaster rifle, watching the Toydarian remove the data pad from his apron to study it closely.

The hovering alien, chortled hoarsely and shook his head which caused his elongated snout to sway. "So small I can barely see it. The power loss from a fracture like that is miniscule." He looked up from the data pad, the illuminated screen causing his optics to glare. "Is it really causing you that much trouble?" the Toydarian asked suspiciously.

"I want it replaced. A loss of power is still a loss of power, no matter how minute." Boba Fett answered tersely.

"Alright, alright…" The Toydarian stuffed the datapad into his pocket, continuing to chuckle. "I will get my best droids on it. One thing I gotta ask you though…" The Toydarian moved closer to Fett, speaking as if Dasani wasn't there "…Whose the girl?"

Boba Fett glared at him through his dark viewplate. "Your concern is my ship, not about my present company…" the striking features of his helmet clearly visible to the shop owner which sent him fluttering backward in alarm.

"You got it Fett! You know I always take care of my best customer!" The Toydarian yelled as Fett and Dasani exited the shop.

Boba Fett and Dasani made their way into a local cantina. The lively atmosphere dimmed somewhat as the occupants saw the Mandalorian armored mercenary step through the doorway. All eyes watched as Fett and Dasani made their way through the crowd to settle down at a far table in a quiet corner of the cantina. Upon seeing the bounty hunter and his female partner sit down, the music resumed and everyone returned to their conversations and their drinks.

After a badly maintained droid took their order and returned with their drinks, Dasani leaned in to speak quietly with Fett. "Why are we here?" she asked before taking a drink. She grimaced as she struggled to swallow the bitter liquor.

"Having a drink." Boba tipped his helmet slightly toward the cup in front of him.

"You haven't even touched yours." Dasani retorted as she swallowed a mouthful of the pungent liquid, setting the drink down and pushing it away, disgusted. "How do you eat and drink anyway without removing your helmet?"

She didn't get an answer due to the sudden presence of a large Trandoshan at their table. He wasn't nearly as massive as Bossk, Dasani noted, but still rather hefty for his species. The Trandoshan, tapped a claw on the table as its mouth spread open to into a lipless grin, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Well, well, well…" the Trandoshan hissed, his reptilian eyes glassy from his drinking. "If it isn't Boba Fett. I heard you settled down, I didn't think it was true…" His slit pupils looked to Dasani, as he licked his teeth causing her skin to crawl "But I see I was wrong…"

Fett remained silent, watching him from underneath his mask, his sensor array picking up large amounts of toxins which was typical of an inebriated individual.

"I still haven't forgotten about how you and Gav blew up my ship…" He leaned over, placing a claw on Dasani shoulder. "I think I will just take your woman as payment for my ship…"

Dasani had already removed her weapon from it's holster upon seeing the Trandoshan approach and now she had buried the barrel into the reptiles stomach. " Get your claws off of me, or you will have lost more than just a ship…" she spoke, her voice low and threatening.

"She is got a little spunk, Boba...I will enjoy…" the Trandoshan's words were stopped abruptly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his dark tongue hanging from his mouth. Dasani was surprised to see his heavy body sink to the floor so suddenly and for no apparent reason.

Boba Fett stood from the table and walked calmly toward the Trandoshan. He knelt down and removed the poison dart from his target's leg that was dispatched from his knee guard and slipped into his supply pouch. Fett then grabbed the barely alive Trandoshan's flight suit and lifted him up so that they would be face to helmet.

"Does it look like I have settled?" Boba Fett spoke menacingly through his helmet at the writhing creature. The Trandoshan's eyes widened as it struggled to stay alive, staring into the blackness of Fett's visor.

Boba Fett dropped him to the floor and stood. He removed his weapon from his shoulder and quickly fired a shot into the reptile's chest, putting him out of his misery. Within his helmet, his visor chimed a confirmation of the kill and a summary of the bounty's reward. He nodded silently, satisfied with the pay out and reached in his belt, pulling out a handful of credits. Tossing them to the barkeep for the damages and clean up, Dasani and Boba Fett made their way back to Slave One.


	19. Chapter 19

They approached Slave One just as the maintenance droids were finishing up the ship's repairs. The Toydarian they met earlier waved his clawed hand, beckoning them to come over.

"Always a pleasure to work on such a fine piece of machinery." He said with a toothy grin, as he fluttered over to Fett. "I took the liberty to clean and recharge your fuel cells at no charge." Handing Fett the data pad that contained the repair summary, the Toydarian looked to Dasani. "So what is a fine girl such as yourself running around with a scoundrel like Boba Fett?"

Dasani arched a thin brow, "I don't think he is all that bad..." She smirked as she glanced over to Fett who was carefully looking over the information. The truth was that she appreciated Boba Fett's ruthlessness. His ability to consistently deliver results by any means necessary had made Boba Fett in high demand as a bounty hunter and was something Dasani had always admired, hence the reason she hired him. Though at times, his methods stretched beyond the boundaries of Republic civility, she knew that she could trust Fett to get the job done. Scoundrel or not, Dasani knew first hand that Boba Fett always got what he was after, no matter what the circumstance.

"No, I'm a lot worse..." Fett's hand shoved the datapad into the flapping Toydarian's chest, sending him backwards in the air. "I have made a credit transfer for the repairs..." Boba said as he passed, heading up Slave One's loading ramp with Dasani following close behind.

The Toydarian pleased with the payment, looked up to show his approval and appreciation, only to see the vessel's door close behind Boba Fett and Dasani. The ship's repulsors lifted the Slave One from the platform, sending the droids and their owner scrambling to find cover away from the launching spacecraft. Slave One tipped into flight position and turned away from the platform, showing it's powerful rear thrusters. In an instant, the ship's engines brightened intensely and it shot upward into a steep arch toward the sky, leaving the planet behind.

After making their jump to lightspeed, Dasani rose from her seat and stood next to Fett. Her hand rested on the top of his pilot chair as she looked out the forward view port to gaze into hyperspace.

"So where to next? Or is it going to be a surprise?" She said as she peeled her eyes from the window, blinking them heavily to refocus them onto Fett.

"Corellia." Boba Fett, pushed aside the hyperspace scope and placed his gloved hands on the arms of his seat, the spiraling electric blue haze from hyperspace reflecting off his visor.

"Who's the quarry?" by this time Dasani had figured out Boba's agenda and leaned down, her arm lazily hugging the back of his chair as Fett brought up the assignment summary from the holonet.

"Looks ugly." Dasani remarked, wrinkling her nose as the image of an Aqualish projected on the screen.

"He possesses an even uglier temperament..." Fett said placidly as he toggled through the Aqualish's record. "Should be an easy score..."

"Looks like whoever wants him, wants him alive...". Dasani leaned back to stretch, her hands on her lower back. "Are you sure you want to transport such worthless cargo?" She quipped looking back at the holodisplay.

"I am carrying yours..." Boba Fett modulated voice retorted while he imputed commands into Slave One's autopilot program. "Additionally..." He stood to his feet, "you should be grateful for the opportunity to get this piece of bantha fodder off the streets, making neighborhoods safe once again." Fett helmet amplifier did nothing to conceal his sarcasm which only made Dasani more furious.

"I can't wait for you to take your helmet off so I can..." Dasani growled through a clenched jaw, her gold eyes livid.

"So you can do what, Dasani?" Fett challenged, his narrow visor looking down at her, unmoved by her incensed expression.

Dasani sent a balled fist into Fett's shoulder which did little to phase him. "I really hate you sometimes..." she muttered before turning to head down the ship's main corridor away from the cockpit.

The door to the refresher room slid shut behind her and she leaned against it for a moment, sighing deeply. "I beginning to regret not taking Keelan up on his offer for a Jedi escort..." she murmured to herself as she reached up and undid her braided hair, letting it fall loosely over her shoulders. She stepped further into the cramped space and ran her fingers through her white locks in an attempt to soothe herself. "At least he would have someone else to pick on..."

She began to undress, having barely enough room to stretch out her arms to remove her top. Slave One's filtered air felt cold against her bare skin causing it to be covered with goosebumps and the nipples of her full breasts to become taut. She reached for the refresher control valves, turning them and the single refresher nozzle began to spray a steady stream of heated water. She stepped into the tiny cubicle and shut the privacy barrier. Instantly her eyes closed as the water cascaded over her, the heat penetrating her tense muscles allowing them to relax.

The water that was falling around her, bounced and ran along her naked body while she remained silently standing with her eyes closed. Though the refresher cubicle was a claustrophobic's nightmare, it did little to bother Dasani as she was enjoying this moment of peace. No weapons. No drunk slime balls. No busy cantinas. Just her, and the sensation of hot water showering over her. She inhaled deeply the steam that was filling the room and she began to massage the back of her neck. Occasions such as the one Dasani was having were few and far between on Slave One, and even to a lesser degree when on a job so she made sure to savor every bit of it.

Her brief moment of luxury was interrupted by the hiss of the sliding refresher door. Dasani's eyes opened and she mouthed an expletive in frustration, closing the refresher's valves to shut off the shower.

Boba Fett stood in the doorway as heat and steam escaped into the corridor which caused his helmet to fog before it's internal ventilation system engaged. Through the privacy barrier, he could barely make out the image of Dasani's nude body as she was squeezing the water out of her hair.

"You are going to need this." His voice spoke as he reached toward the refresher door, holding a towel.

The refresher door opened and Dasani stepped out onto the grated flooring, dripping wet. She snatched the towel from Boba Fett's hand began to dry her hair, avoiding eye contact with his masked face.

"Thought you came to inspect more worthless cargo..." Dasani pouted as she continued to ruffle her hair dry with the towel.

Boba Fett crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes appreciating the image of her naked form in front of him. Although Dasani was an incredibly skilled and dangerous fighter, the soft feminine curves of her body concealed that fact from most people. Dasani turned to face Fett directly, as she placed the towel behind her to begin drying her back.

"Well...?" Dasani paused, her arms open, allowing Boba to view her full frontal nudity. "Do I pass inspection?" Her tone was laced with indignation as she locked her eyes onto Fett's T-visor. As she waited for him to respond, she couldn't help but wonder what could Fett be thinking underneath his Mandalorian combat armor. Any man who had a naked woman displayed before him would easily show signs of arousal, acting differently as if another part of him had taken over. Yet Fett was different, his reactions were hidden beneath fearsome body armor and always controlled to the point of mechanical precision. If Fett was going to respond, it would be according to his own timing regardless of any outside stimuli.

A gloved hand reached toward Dasani and gently held her chin, lifting her face to meet the cold gaze of a battle worn helmet. "You're worth a lot to me, 'Sani." The voice amp registering his sincerity through the synthesized audio.

Fett's sudden display of apparent tenderness left Dasani speechless. She stood with her mouth slightly agape, her amber colored eyes fixiated on the narrow visor of his featureless helmet. Her hands loosened their grip on the towel and it fell to the floor at her feet. She wrapped her arms around Boba Fett and hugged him, her skin pressing against his weathered durasteel armor. Boba remained solid within her arms, encircling his rough armored gloves around her waist.

They continued their embrace for a moment. Her soft features of femininity compared to the cold, lethal image of Fett Mandalorian armor made for a interesting contrast. They both released each other simultaneously and took a step back, the intensity of their gazes mirroring the other. It was moments like this where they seemed to communicate nonverbally as Boba Fett turned around, looking over his shoulder at Dasani then proceeded to exit the room. Dasani exited as well, her bare feet silently walking along the cold steel floor of Slave One. Dasani knew where she was being led to and her heart pounded within her chest in anticipation of the unveiling of Fett's desire to have her.

"Boba gets what he wants, when he wants it." The thought made Dasani lips curl into a smile as she followed ever so close to her bounty hunter. "Good thing for him, that works out for the both of us..."


End file.
